


Safe? Safe.

by UndeadPixels



Series: Amour and Affluence [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dunno about the slow burn part, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fukawa has PTSD, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut starts in chapter 3, both ships share the spotlight in this, i'll add more tags as i go along, so does Togami but you'll see how that develops, you know it and I know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadPixels/pseuds/UndeadPixels
Summary: Safe is as strong a word as love, Toko's come to realize. She's yearned for that warm enveloping feeling to embrace her tortured soul, and while there are some who've given her a semblance of such...She desires it from someone specific.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Amour and Affluence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852006
Comments: 42
Kudos: 83





	1. Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> After some careful consideration, and a newfound obsession, I've decided to write some fanfic on this wonderful series. I'm more game savvy than anything, but I've extensively read up on the anime as well. Here goes nothing :D

"S-Safe? The meaning depends on the c-context. Adjectively, it could mean-" Toko began, Makoto interrupting her promptly. 

While Makoto appreciates her newfound comfortability with her former classmates, he's determined to disallow a digression of their conversation. Her knowledge of literature and all its inner workings is fascinating, but her moping about her 'beloved' has grown tiresome. 

"No, no," Makoto closes his eyes and waves his hand in a disapproving manner. Upon opening them after his gesture, returning his hand to rest comfortably at his side, he reads her expression.

Her brows furrowed, her gray eyes pierce his soul with the intent to find even an inch of malice. If this were the same Toko he'd known during the killing school life, her glasses would be tilted, eyes shut tight, as her nails frantically scrape against her scalp. Here she stands now, confident enough to look him in the eye, although he'd prefer it be under alternative circumstances.

Realizing the silence between them is growing tense, Makoto speaks up. "I know what safe means, but we're talking about it in an emotional sense here."

Her expression shifts quickly to a blank one, her attempt at reading him ceasing.  _ Thank goodness, _ Makoto thought before continuing his lecture.

"Uh, how can I put this?" He thought aloud, raising his right index finger to his chin, thinking. How could he explain this in a way she'd understand?

"Have you ever held someone and felt safe in their arms?" He questions sincerely.

Taken aback, Toko blinked a few times, wordlessly. Sure, she's written about this a hundred-fold in her romance novels, even dreamt of experiencing it someday...Had she truly felt it, though?

"Uh, um...N-no..." She reluctantly answered, a solemn silence following her response.

The corners of Makoto's mouth twitch, daring to form a tiny frown out of sympathy for the Former-Ultimate Writing Prodigy. She raised her right thumb and teased the nail between her teeth.

"Hey! No need to feel down, I was just asking," Makoto scrambled, desperate to spare the two of them from her diminished spirit.  _ She's quite the handful when upset, I've gotta admit. _

"Why were you asking?" Toko inquires, her tone dropping a note as her lips thinned in concentration. Awaiting his answer, he promptly delivered a thoughtful one. A statement she may not be ready to hear.

"I want to share something with you, something I've only really shared with Hina," Makoto begins.

_ Of course, I'm just a sloppy second to tell all of your already exposed tales. Figures. _ Shoving that thought away, Toko manages to subdue the urge to groan out of agitation. Rather than vocalize her gripe, she attempts to spur the conversation onward.

"Not even Komaru?" Makoto's eyes widened slightly.  _ I spoke too fast, damn it!  _ Toko mentally chastises herself.

"Er, yeah. Not even Komaru," Makoto confirms, scratching the back of his head nervously. His eyes return to normal as he averts his gaze. "Look, I'm gonna tell you this, but only if you promise to keep it a secret."

_ A secret?! What is it, some tall-tale of an unknown sexcapade with our deceased former classmates? Maybe Maizono? _

"Toko?" Makoto chirps nervously, snapping Toko out of her stupor. "I p-promise, I won't- What?"

Before Toko could finish her heart-bound swear of secrecy, Makoto sticks out his left pinky finger. After staring down at it for what could've been ages, she looks back up, noticing the anxiety on the shorter boy's face. Shorter by a mere inch, but still.

"Pinky promise me, Toko, that you won't tell a soul," "W-What, do you think I'd really share it with anyone else? What am I, some secret-telling tramp to you?!"

Makoto recognizes the old Toko surfacing in her frantic assumption, calming his nerves in the split-second he had before speaking. "What? No. Just promise me, okay?"

Her breathing coming to a halt, she hooks her pinky around his and allows him to raise and lower their hands to simulate a lock-in-place. Once they retract their hands, she exhales and resumes her usual breathing pattern. Makoto closes his eyes, starting his story.

"I've never really experienced love, in a romantic sense, at least. I know what it feels like coming from my sister or my parents, but nothing outside of that. That was the case until recently when I realized that I fell really hard for Kyoko."

Piquing Toko's interest, she listens intently. She's already forgotten to blink once or twice.

"There was a time when Kyoko removed her gloves, just to hold my hand. To comfort me, to support me as she has since forever. Sure, there was the time she let me take the fall for her during a class trial, but I understand why. I forgave her, and we moved on."

Makoto's lips curled into a small reminiscent smile, Toko's heart panging with envy.  _ I wonder if Byakuya loves me the way Makoto adores Kyoko. _

"Anyways," Makoto opens his eyes, which reminds Toko to blink. After a few quick blinks, her eyes feel refreshed. Makoto's brows knit together slightly out of determination.

"At that moment, I felt genuinely safe. Safer than the many times Komaru and I shared our thoughts on whatever manga we read, perched in front of our tv with dad in his chair." Toko cringed at the thought of anyone enjoying manga, but remained quiet as Makoto carried on.

"I could list a lot of examples, but the point here is that I feel safe with Kyoko in a unique way. I'm sure it's a different feeling for everyone, but for me? It was warm, snug, and pleasant. Loving. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Toko's breathing paused again. Has she felt what he's describing beyond her writing? No, she hasn't. "Yes, I d-do," She lied.

Makoto smiles, although not a full one. "Great, then hopefully you won't kill me when I say this. I think you should talk to Byakuya."

"W-W-What?! Are you insane, I shouldn't approach M-Master Togami without scheduling an appointment first, he'll get a-angry!" Successfully fighting the urge to drool over the fantasy of a pissed off Byakuya punishing her, she clutches her head with both hands.

Her stutter grew quite prominent within those few seconds, Makoto remaining calm for both their sakes. "I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him it's important," He states with a reassuring smile. Toko stares at him.

"Okay,  _ really _ important," Makoto says with an airy nervous chuckle. "Give it a shot, I think things'll turn out fine. What's the worst that can happen?"


	2. I'm Ready, I Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko drags the Naegi siblings into her mess, partly unintentionally. Then again, Makoto started it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't stay up an extra hour writing the first portion of this and finished it after waking up today. Totally didn't. Anyways, I'm really happy with this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!

"What's the worst that could happen, he says. How dare he disregard the power behind Byakuya's wrath?" Komaru's sure Toko continued her rant past this point, but honestly, she's repeating herself.

Komaru understands her friend's grievances with addressing Byakuya for any reason, to an extent. Personally, Komaru wouldn't approach him even with a 10-foot pole. He's way too narcissistic, although this is likely one of the reasons Toko's so drawn to him.

"You two are like magnets and metal," Komaru finally interrupts. "Excuse me?" Toko says innocently, obviously missing what was just said.

"You two attract each other, yet are always pulled apart. Mostly by your own doing, which sorta ruins my analogy, huh?"

Toko nods quietly, much to Komaru's surprise as she expected such a statement to spur her glasses-donning friend on. Blushing out of embarrassment, she continues.

"Well, let's pretend it works for now. My point stands that you two draw each other in, yet separate yourselves." Toko's tiny smile confuses her for a moment before Toko speaks up.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Komaru's blush intensifies a bit, quickly telling a white-lie to save face. "I dunno, I thought it sounded cooler." In actuality, she wanted to sound intellectual and word-savvy like the girl before her.

Putting two and two together, Toko realizes what the younger girl's statement implies. "I don't attract Master Togami. He just a-attracts me! How could I not be drawn to him and his amazing features...The way he towers over me."

Komaru predicting the fountain of drool that's likely to drench her bedding down to the sheets, she pipes up and states her own opinion. "Are you kidding? He totally likes you, why else would he save his crueler insults for everyone else?"

"Because I'm not worth it," Toko responds solemnly. With a sigh, Komaru goes to retort before a few soft knocks on her door distracts her. "Come in!"

Makoto cracks the door open enough for his head to peek through the doorway. "Hey, Komaru, think you could help me with- Oh, hey Toko!"

Toko's head snaps back while her eyes scan the Former-Ultimate Hope's soft and joyous expression. All of the positive energy stemming from the Naegi siblings was draining her at a rapid pace.

"That's my cue to leave," Toko states plainly as her attention snaps back to her friend sat before her on the bed. "Besides, I need time to gather my thoughts," She reveals unintentionally.

The quick patter of Toko's feet against the floorboards can be heard until she reaches the door, a minute passing before the clap of her Mary-Jane style heels indicates she's slipped her shoes back on. With an opening creak and a shutting slam of the front door, the siblings are alone yet again.

"Lemme guess, she was ranting about what I said?" "I guess so," Komaru shrugs as she responds to Makoto. "How're things between you and Kyoko?"

Makoto's eyes widen a little as a prominent rosy blush spreads across his cheeks. "U-Um, good, I think. Why do you ask?"

With a knowing smirk, Komaru claims, "I'm your younger sister, it's practically my job to pester you about your love life. Plus, I'm curious! I wanna know all the juicy details. Go!"

Sighing, the older Naegi accepts defeat and pushes the door open, stepping into the room. Komaru smiles and practically bounces in place out of excitement and enthusiasm, patting the spot in front of her. Sitting down in the indicated area, he sighs to relieve the mental pressure. Eventually, a genuine smile spreads on his face as he recites his day with Kyoko.

* * *

"Your hair appears more disheveled than usual," Kyoko states as she gingerly shuts the door behind her, facing Makoto's desk all the while.

Said headmaster of Hope's Peak jolts up in his chair, his eyes frantically darting from place to place before settling on the comforting sight of the Former-Ultimate Detective. Makoto didn't notice until he released a long exhale that he was holding his breath. Kyoko's eyebrows knit together out of concern and observation.

"I presume you've had another nightmare?" She questions, to which Makoto nervously smiles. With the inside of his jacket sleeve, he wipes away the small streak of drool on his chin. Her expression returns to normal.

"Is it that obvious?" Makoto asks rhetorically. "Your frantic observation, the halted breathing, and deepened tissue beneath your eyes make it very clear, yes."

Unsure of whether that was her missing the rhetorical aspect of his question or her attempt at teasing him, he decides to let it rest. Pushing himself back in his cushioned leather chair, he stands and steps around the mahogany desk, approaching the lavender-haired woman. She tilts her head the slightest bit, curious as to his intentions. If this were any other guy, she'd have prepared herself for defensive action, but this is Makoto Naegi. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless forced to, let alone take any undesired perversive action.

_ Would it be classified as undesired if I've entertained the thought before? _ Kyoko thought before quickly dismissing the question, ruling it unimportant. She must've been too caught up in her head to notice Makoto standing in front of her. Although tempted, she decided not to speak. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but rather a soothing one shared between the two.

The rustle of his black suit interrupted the silence as his arms wrapped around her, hands resting on her waist after a noticeable hesitation. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, successfully suppressing his heavier breathing. He was nervous, and she knew it, so something had to be done.

_ Well, this is more something I  _ want _to do, not_ have _to._

Believing herself to be confident in her choice, Kyoko wraps her arms gently around Makoto's neck, pulling him in closer. So close that the heat radiating from his body mingled with her own, causing a stir in her gut. _What an unfamiliar yet welcoming feeling,_ She thought before deciding to abandon the idea of determining what it meant.

A sharp inhale from Makoto prepared her for his retreat, but instead, he released a relaxed exhale. His breathing steady now, she runs her right hand's fingers through his soft, spiky hair. While doing this, she unintentionally rakes her nails lightly down his scalp, eliciting a shudder from him as he buries his face deeper into her neck.

Feeling his figure shudder against her caused an intense stir in the pit of her stomach, Kyoko desiring nothing more than to evoke another tremor. Subconsciously, she felt it was highly inappropriate to feel this way about him, yet that didn't stop her. She raked her nails along his scalp again, this time with just enough force to make him gasp and lift his head, chin resting on her shoulder.

"K-Kyoko," Makoto began, somewhat confused but definitely not against her actions. "Do you feel better now?" She inquires promptly, afraid she'll say one of the many thoughts bouncing around her brain.

His brows raise as he realizes they've been holding each other for a while now. _This was definitely a much longer embrace than our previous ones. Kyoko's never scratched me during those either, not that I object._

Reluctantly pulling away with an embarrassed expression, he looks at the floor. He enjoyed that more than he's willing to admit, and upon noticing the blood returning from one head to another, Makoto realizes he _really_ liked it.

_ Please don't show, don't show! _ "U-Um, thank you, Kyoko. I really just needed a hug."

_ It appears you desire more than that,  _ Kyoko thinks as she notices the start of his display of satisfaction. It serves better for both of them to ignore such, at least so Makoto doesn't grow too shy.

"No need to thank me," Kyoko waves her hand dismissively. "I suppose I needed one myself. I feel more composed."

Shifting in place as his excitement level regulates, Makoto and Kyoko look up at the same time to meet each other's gaze. Kyoko was quick enough to prevent him from knowing she was staring down too. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but there was a hint of disappointment within her at his dissipated arousal.

"That's good," Makoto finally states. "I'd love to chat and all, but there's a bunch of paperwork I've gotta look over. This is possibly the worst part of the job."

With the roll of her eyes, Kyoko agrees, "Tell me about it. I loathed paperwork back in my detective days."

Knowing herself well enough, her trail of silence and a somewhat reminiscent tone would spark a new conversation topic. Determined to avoid such, she shifts gears. "Why don't we tackle this pile together?"

"While I'd normally jump at any reason to spend more time with you," _Makoto definitely didn't think that through_ , Kyoko thought. She allowed him to continue.

"I'd hate to bore you with all this. Probably why I fell asleep in the first place," He chuckles softly. "I don't mind. Please, allow me to help."

Walking past him to the desk, she picks up the topmost document and skims over its contents. "Ah, it does appear more monotonous than usual," Kyoko admits, continuing before Makoto could object.

"I'll just have to take charge of this one. I'm used to such a drawn-out task, so we'll finish in no time. Take a seat."

Makoto smiles in defeat, approaching and taking a seat in his chair. Kyoko pulls a chair up to the front of his desk, the pair sifting through papers.

* * *

"Well, I definitely heard more than I needed to, but that was cute. Tension filled to the brim," Komaru says with a smirk, knowing her older brother would question her.

"Tension?" He asks innocently, Komaru clarifying, "Sexual tension."

"Oh," He said, a tint of pink turning rose-red after a moment passes. "H-How would you know?!"

"Oh, _c'mon_ Makoto! It was so obvious. Why else would she have scratched you? She wanted that reaction," Komaru states, ensuring she doesn't discuss her brother's side of the tension. That's ground she doesn't wish to tread.

"You've been reading too many of Toko's novels," Makoto exclaims as his blush worsens. "What? She asks me for feedback, I can't lie to her!"

Makoto sighs heavily, releasing his embarrassment within the exhale. "I guess you're right. Don't let that go to your head," He warns, knowing his sister's ego would temporarily inflate like a balloon at his admission of her being correct.

"Okay," She pouts before getting a wicked smile, one he knows all too well. She was preparing a relentless round of teasing.

"I'm gonna head to bed," He hurriedly states, going to leave. Before the door could shut, he hears her say, "Try not to get too worked up, thinking of Kyoko!" followed by a string of giggles.

_ Damn it, I almost got out in time. I've gotta be quicker next time. _

**Meanwhile...**

Toko briskly walks up the street, heading nowhere in particular. She barely suppresses the urge to scream. "Why can't I get him out of my head?!"

She's been battling all day with the idea that Makoto was right. An even scarier thought is whether Komaru is correct about the mutual attraction between her and Byakuya.  _ It's not possible; There's no way someone as prodigious as Togami would fall for a commoner such as myself. Maybe... _

_ No, there's no way. Wait, there is!  _ She cheered mentally, before exclaiming aloud, "There's a way!"

Turning on her heel, she sprints back to the Naegi household. Thankfully, she hadn't made it too far, but she certainly burned some calories. Not that she needed to, given she's still quite slender despite Komaru's efforts to have her eat more. Toko would never admit it, but she appreciates the girl's dedication to helping her. 

_ A man as perfect as Byakuya wouldn't want someone with so many problems, mental or physical.  _ The burning sensation in her calves made that thought pretty moot, but it hit her heart in a sensitive spot. Her body is a touchy subject, especially with the scars her thighs bare.

Arriving at the house, Toko peeks through a crack in the blinds to see Komaru in the kitchen. Tapping the window a few times, she sees the girl jump as she turns around. Likely seeing the reflection of her large wire-rimmed round glasses, Komaru calms down and sets the knife she had in hand onto the counter.

_ Why did she have a knife? _ Toko pondered before scurrying to the front door as she hears the lock mechanisms click. Komaru steps to the side, allowing Toko to enter before closing the door behind her.

"I thought you were leaving to...somewhere?" Komaru asks as she realizes Toko doesn't really live anywhere. She mentally berates herself for not having her friend stay the night, rather than wander aimlessly late at night.

"I was going to walk b-back to the Future Foundation's offices," "You were going to  _ walk _ there?!" Komaru whispers loudly, remembering Makoto was asleep in his room. "You can't just walk there, that would take the whole night!"

"I could try. I could use the exercise, a-anyways," Toko states with a grimace. Komaru frowns, defending her friend from her own torturous self-deprecation.

"You look fine, Toko, no one is judging you for your size, or your mole, or your-" Komaru stops abruptly, snapping out of her lecture just in time to prevent herself from crossing the line.

"Say it," Toko demands harshly, but behind the frown she now adorns, is a whirlwind of sadness and self-loathing. While she's matured considerably, according to people like Hina and Hiro, Toko tends to let her guard down around Komaru. This results in the occasional slip of her tongue regarding her confidence.

"...Y-Your scars," Komaru finishes, looking down at the dark-oak floorboards. Ashamed of herself for being so insensitive, she looks up upon hearing Toko respond to quickly.

"You don't have to be so careful, I don't care w-what you say. I won't get mad," She assures. Her stutter is minimal as it usually is when she grows serious. 

Swallowing the lump of fear and shame that nestled itself in her throat, Komaru spoke up. "In that case, I think you should eat something."

Beckoning for her to follow, she enters the kitchen again and turns the left corner, likely doing something at the counter. Toko wouldn't know, as she stood stiff as a pole in the living room where they shared their conversation. The use of warm, faded colors such as the pale tea-green painted walls or contrasting dark brown seating, made things feel homey. Toko tried to recall the distant memory of her childhood house's living room, but could only remember the stark black saturation of the inside of a closet. She trembles, rushing into the kitchen to meet up with Komaru. Sitting down in the chair closest to the window, she stares at her friend.

"I was making myself a sandwich before you came up, but I don't mind sharing with you. Honestly, if you're really hungry, I'll just make myself another. Here," Komaru sets and pushes the sandwich-adorned plate on the table toward Toko.

A simple PB&J cut into two triangles made Toko smile the teensiest bit, thankful that it wasn't some crazy concoction based upon Komaru's strange tastes. "T-Thank you," Toko says quietly, staring at the food for a minute before picking up the right slice.

She could feel Komaru's eyes on her, ensuring she'd at least take a bite, so Toko did. It tasted superb, but maybe that's from the lack of food all day. "See? Not so bad," Komaru says proudly, a smile on her face.

After about five minutes of Komaru standing at the counter, preparing another sandwich, Toko speaks up. "I want you to drive me to the foundation offices, so I can talk to Byakuya."

Komaru's brows raise in shock, swiveling her form to face and read Toko. She's not too good at reading people, but she can tell Toko's being serious.

Toko's brows furrow, "It's h-harder to eat when you're staring at me like t-that," "Sorry! I just...I didn't expect you to say that."

"Well?" Toko pushes, Komaru feeling nervous about how the night may turn out. "Well, I'm not the best driver, but I can get you there in one piece. The only car here is Makoto's, though, and I'd hate to wake him up- Hey, wait!"

Toko stood up and swiftly approached Makoto's bedroom door, swinging it open as Komaru rushed inside after her. Knowing she can't stop her now, she sighs and waits.

"Hey, wake u-up," Toko demands, Makoto stirring in his slumber. "Wake  _ up _ ," Toko says with more force. His eyes crack open, slowly peeling apart until he makes out Toko's face, springing up in the bed. He shuffles back until his spine meets the headboard with a thud, his breathing fast.

"Toko? What are you...?" "We need your car, Komaru's gonna take me to see Byakuya," Toko explains to Makoto.

"What? No way, I'll drive before that happens," Makoto steadies his breathing, "If she told you she can get you there in one piece, she's  _ lying _ . I nearly took a heart attack on our trip to the coffee shop!"

Komaru blushes and glares at Makoto, who shrugs and sighs. "Just let me get dressed, and I'll drive us there. Komaru, you owe me."

Toko and Komaru exit his room, shutting the door behind them. "Why did you do that? I didn't want to spend my money on Makoto's next junk-food binge," Komaru complains.

"I-I...I'm ready to face Byakuya. I think."


	3. Power-Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko finally confronts Byakuya, but things take an unexpected turn.

Five minutes into the drive and the three of them already feel tense. Most of the stress is on Toko's shoulders, given she's the one who has to talk to Byakuya. Makoto doesn't understand her infatuation with him; He's grown to be more respectful, but in the past, he was almost insufferable. Makoto recalls the many but far-between conversations he's had with the self-proclaimed embodiment of perfection. Most of them consisted of the word loser and the term 99%.

_ How could I not love him? He's perfect in every way, _ Toko swoons mentally. Sure, she acknowledges his flaws; His narcissism, his lack of compassion, his detachment. That doesn't prevent her from loving him despite such, as she knows deep down, he's a genuine person.

_ What do I say to him? I have to be honest, but who knows how this will turn out? _ Toko's train of thought is disrupted by the car coming to a stop. She forgot that Makoto and Komaru don't live too far from the office.

The air is thick with uncertainty, yet Toko meekly says, "Thank you," and exits the vehicle's rear passenger door. Preparing to shut it, Makoto interrupts her by saying, "You've got this, Toko. Good luck," With a kind smile. Komaru waves goodbye with an equally joyous smile as Toko shuts the door.

Toko's hands search her skirt pockets for her keys, eventually finding them and fumbling with the keys before finding the right one. Most of the keys allowed access to different areas of the Future Foundation building, while one of them was a house key. Not her own, of course, but Komaru and Makoto's. After many unintentional sleepovers due to Toko's lack of proper housing, Komaru gave her their spare key.

Makoto was obviously nervous, Toko felt it the first few nights she'd come by. He warmed up to it quickly, even preparing an extra plate of breakfast for her on days he suspected she'd drop in. Toko snaps herself out of the reminiscent stupor, unlocking and entering the building, closing the door, and relocking it.

The only light sources within the lobby are a few dim overhead fixtures. Toko approached the elevator, entering and pressing the button to take her to the fifth floor, also known as Byakuya's level. The floor beneath it was the library, his second designated area. The only other person who visits the space much is Kyoko.

The fifth floor housed Byakuya's private library, his office, a gym, and a few empty lots intended for secretaries. The LED screen above the elevator doors blinks while displaying the number five. The confined space opens up, Toko rushing out and heading down the hall.

The lights are off in every room, seemingly unoccupied, but Toko knows Byakuya better than that. She peeks through the small glass panel of his office's mahogany door, noticing illuminated hands; One holding the large book he's reading, the other's index finger and thumb flipping a page.

Opening the door to his office, Toko steps in and closes it. She nearly jumps out of her shoes with a tiny yelp as Byakuya's stern, belittling tone racks her brain.

"Could you have been any more obvious with your presence? Your glasses' glare nearly blinded me. Invest in an anti-relfective pair."

"Was that a suggestion, or a demand?" Toko questions snarkily, donning a smirk as she taps her index fingers together.

"...Don't bore me with such an extraneous question. What do you want? If you're here to gawk at me, go away. I can't be bothered with your presence right now."

_ He paused before responding. He's been doing that a lot when he speaks to me. Maybe he's considering his options? _

"I w-want- No,  _ we  _ need t-to talk," Toko asserts with a stoic look. Byakuya stares at her with scrutiny, sighing as he set his book down on the desk with a loud, cold thump.

"Normally, if any of you lesser beings were to address me so inappropriately, I'd demand you leave immediately," Toko maintains an unmoved expression as he speaks. "However, your newfound confidence and gaw intrigues me. Sit."

Toko holds back the skip in her step as she pulls up a chair to the side of his desk, partly surprising Byakuya. He'd almost expected her to perch herself upon his lap without permission, yet instead, she respects his personal space to a degree.

_ What a pleasant surprise,  _ He thought.  _ She doesn't smell bad either; It's actually a pleasant aroma, whatever I'm detecting. _

"You're too performative," Toko states, Byakuya somewhat taken aback to hear such an insult from the same girl who'd fawned over him so often.  _ How amusing. _

He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows a bit, a smirk on his face as he let out a small chuckle. "You came here to insult me, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny? As if you're even qualified to look down upon me," He began, his eyes shooting open upon being interrupted.

"T-That too, your ego grows by the day. You find a reason to belittle others just to elevate your own prestige. You're already at the top, so w-what's the point in b-bringing others down?"

A lesser man would allow his emotions to overwhelm him, to pout and cry like a runt. However, Byakuya Togami is no mere runt. He succeeds where others have failed miserably. He's triumphed over many, blood or not, to reign supreme over his competitors. That's how it's  _ meant  _ to be, what it always will be.

There's no benefit in explaining such to Toko, though, as she's just another portion of the large percentage. An insignificant cat amongst other feral felines. How could she possibly begin to understand the trials of a lion?

"So you recognize my shortcomings, then." Although tempted to finalize his question/statement with an insult, he refrains from doing so.

"They're just flaws, Togami," Toko says his last name to remind him of who he is, although he likely doesn't need her to. Due to his gentler response, she fears a chord was struck. "Everyone h-has them."

"A Togami is meant to be perfect, and I refuse to let your feeble attempt at disparaging me succeed. I will not succumb to your words," He defends with false poise. Toko knows his resolve is wavering, but it shouldn't have been this easy.

"What's wrong?" Toko inquires, abandoning her initial plan that she still isn't sure of. Her plan was more or less to say whatever came to mind.

"Nothing's wrong. You're delusional if you think there's something amiss." With both parties frustrated, Toko is the first to raise her voice in the slightest.

"I'm not the one with a God-complex," She says with a frown, Byakuya releasing a single bark of laughter that infuriates Toko further. He then stands from his chair in an attempt to assert his dominance, towering over her. "There is no complex when it's reality."

Blazing, white fury took over her senses. She stands up to level the playing field, although her 5'4" stature pales in comparison to the 6'1" man's aura.

"Damn it, T-Togami, get over y-yourself! There's no one left to beat, so stop traipsing around like you're some active war h-hero!"

A thick haze filled the air due to the uncomfortable silence. They stare each other down with uncertain gazes, a whirlpool of emotions struggling within them to show. Togami can sense the telltale signs of defeat, and it's accompanying feelings. In Toko's eyes, there are thousands of emotions, yet none correlating to defeat.

Spending her life as an outcast, Fukawa can read people in an external sense. She can describe the despair one may feel after losing a loved one because she can see them crying, wailing even. She could tell when someone was happy, as their grin would beam and light up the room. She could discern just enough to provide an accurate depiction of emotions in her novels.

That word is flying around a lot, emotion.  _ What am I feeling right now? _ They think simultaneously.

Suddenly, their lips clash. Their momentum was a tad off, resulting in a rougher collision than anticipated, but they quickly found their comfort zone.

It was a blinding kiss, one that neither of them expected for different reasons. Byakuya, because of his apparent distaste toward her. Toko, because of her intentions and expectations for the night. Both of those things shifted quickly, as their tongues met. They had the same idea about leading the charge, but Toko'll be damned if she lets this arrogant bastard have his way again.

_ No, _ She thinks,  _ I need to prove to him that he can't always be a winner. I need to prove to myself that I'm worthy and strong. This is for me as much as it is for him. _

Byakuya swipes his desk clear with his right hand, then clutching Toko's waist and hoisting her up onto the decluttered surface. Toko's excitement increases exponentially upon feeling her rear contact the solid wood. This almost distracts her as Byakuya partly intended, but she has some tricks up her sleeve.

Toko wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, pulling him in as their bodies meet. She gasps into the kiss out of surprise, feeling a protrusion strike between her legs. Byakuya's unashamed groan breaks apart their lip-lock, giving Toko the opening she needed to  _ really _ tilt the scale.

Craning her neck to the right, she locks her mouth onto the center of his neck and sucks gently, testing the waters. This elicits a softer moan from Byakuya, bolstering her confidence. She runs the tip of her tongue over the skin, he moans again. She repeats it with the flat of her tongue this time, the volume of his pleasure increasing. Nibbling on the flesh now, she lowers her right hand to palm at his growing arousal.

Her name comes out in a drawn-out sigh, "Toko..."

She pauses all act as if it would help her hear what was already said. Pulling away from Byakuya's neck with a pop, she looks into his sapphire blue eyes.

"S-Say it again," She demands in a composed tone, a trickle of lust seeping through her voice.

"Say what?" He questions knowingly, a lazy smirk on his face as his brain is clouded with arousal.

Toko grips him tight, causing him to loudly release a curse alongside her name, bucking into her hand once. "F-Fuck, Toko!"

"Good job, darling," She purrs, and much to her surprise, Byakuya groans, and bucks his hips again. Everything clicks in her brain, a wicked smile sprawling out across her face.

"Does my Master enjoy being praised? Is that it?" She teases, a string of drool daring to drip down her chin. A pink tint spread along the pale, fair skin of his face. He refuses to answer.

"Oh well, if you can't speak up, then I guess I should stop. Maybe I've pushed you too far," Knowing full well what her words are doing to him, Toko releases her hold on him and swivels around on his desk.

Preparing to slide herself off the surface, her hands instinctively clutch the hand that grabbed her by the throat. Byakuya's other hand grabs her waist, using both to reel her back in. He was rough with the hand on her hip, but gentler with the grip on her throat.  _ He cares, _ She thought.

Once Toko's back met his chest, he replicated her ministrations with his own tongue on her neck. "G-Gah!" She gasps as he bites down onto her tender flesh. He feels a stir in his groin.

"H-hah," She loudly pants as he teases her skin with his tongue and teeth.  _ She's much more vocal than I am, not that I mind. _ He begins to suck on her neck, thinking only of marking his territory.

Byakuya slowly drags his hand down from Toko's throat to her tolerably-proportioned chest, to her flat stomach, to her skirt. He grabs the cloth and pulls it up enough to provide him with easy access. His index and middle finger are met with wet fabric upon slipping between her thighs.

"It appears you're naughtier than I thought, getting this worked up, yet I've barely touched you," Byakuya states.  _ What did I just say?! _

"Y-You're right, Master Byakuya. You're j-just too good to me, I can't help it." Toko internally cringes at the cliche-sounding admission, but it's what she feels.

Deciding against responding to her praise, he works his fingers in a circle over where he assumes her clit is. She bucks her hips into his hand, whimpering at such direct contact she'd never experienced outside of her own doing.  _ That was a lucky guess, _ He admits mentally.

Occasionally switching the direction and angle he rubs her at, he enjoys feeling her squirm beneath his fingertips. Closing her eyes, Toko reaches a hand behind her and, at a moderate pace, palms the constrained bulge from outside his suit pants. Gritting his teeth, he feels his cock twitch despite his discomfort from the pants.

"Take them off," Byakuya orders, Toko's eyes fluttering open as she tilts her head and cocks it back. "W-What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," He puts aside his embarrassment, his hands grasping her hips and rotating her body to face him.

Understanding what he means, she fumbles with his belt buckle and yanks the belt from the loops, gently pushing him back as she stands up from the desk. Dropping to her knees, anxiety building within her gut, she smirks up at him.

"Y-You have boxers with your corporate logo on them?" Toko questions cheekily, Byakuya blushing as he rolls his eyes. "Don't you have something to do?"

Toko's smirk grows as she nods once, muttering something beneath her breath as she tugs on the boxers down slightly. Just before he's freed, she stops, and her smirk falters. Anxiety has set in once again, and this time Byakuya notices.

"There is nothing to worry about; It doesn't bite, but given the nature of your novels, I'm sure you know that already." His words don't appear to help Toko, so he swallows his pride and comforts her. "I-I promise I won't do anything...absurd."

Her eyes practically sparkle out of adoration, causing him to look away as he blushes. "Well? Get on w-with it," He demands, his voice lacking the conviction it normally has. He resembles an awkward school-boy, and Toko loves it. Toko loves him, and she intends to prove it.

_ Get on with it I shall, but not before I really make you shy. _ Toko giggles, standing and fiddling with the buttons of his white dress shirt. Once they're all undone, she slips the fabric off of his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor.  _ I can see why he has a gym up here. _

His muscles are mostly toned, but by no means is he close to a body-builder. Toko appreciates his body, and despite wanting to trace every detail and learn his form with her fingertips, she knows there are more pressing matters.

"A-Ah!" He gasps, her right hand's nails raking roughly down his chest and abdomen. Her left-hand grips and strokes him through his boxers, making him shudder hard at the combined feelings. After a minute or two, she stops to which he groans in protest.

"What do you think you're-  _ Oh. _ " Caught up in the moment, Toko removes her own clothing until she's down to her black bra and gray low-rise briefs.

Byakuya wouldn't call her curvy by any means, but she has a really nice figure. His eyes scanned her body, but for some reason, the lower he got, the more she squirmed.

_ Oh _ . There are multiple tally marks carved into the flesh of her thighs, left as a reminder of Genocide Jack's horrendous actions. Realizing that tension was filling the room, Byakuya did something that surprised both of them.

He kissed her. Sure, they already kissed earlier, but this one was sincere, slow, passionate, and careful. He cups her cheeks with both hands, tilting his head to better capture her lips as she did the same. Toko's hands rest on Byakuya's chest, one hand over his heart, grounding herself with the rhythmic thumps against her palm. A tear streak begins to dry on her face, unaware that she'd started crying at all.

Byakuya lifted her up and onto the desk again, bending over which presses Toko's back against the cold surface. The frigid feeling makes her arch her back, pressing her chest into him unintentionally. His face heats up as blood rushes to his groin. He's been teased this whole time, and while he wants her, he needs to make this comfortable for her.

Seizing the opportunity and pulling away from the kiss, he reaches behind her arched back and unhooks her bra. He tosses it aside, peppering kisses along her collar bone, down her chest, and to her left nipple. He flicks his tongue over it once, sending electricity through her body as she moans.

"K-Keep going," She pleads, her fingers tangling themselves in his chin-length blonde hair. He happily obliges, peppering kisses around the nipple before taking it into his mouth.

Sucking lightly, he brings his right hand up to gently tweak her other nipple. He pinches the mound within his mouth between his teeth, earning a satisfied hiss from Toko. He flicks his tongue over it, evoking desperate moans from her. He switches to give the other nipple some much-desired attention, a minute passing before he separates from her chest. His left hand kneads and massages the left breast.

"I can't hold back anymore, are you suitably prepared?" Byakuya inquires, Toko giggling at his professionalism despite the situation. She nods, much to his relief.

She shimmies out of her underwear while Byakuya pulls down his. Pulling her to the edge of the desk, Toko lifts her legs and rests them on his shoulders. His eyes widen upon looking down.

"You shaved?" "W-Well, yeah. Komaru's been helping me get over my fear of bathing, a-and she gave me a razor...this is the first time I've done it."

Byakuya, unsure of how to respond, stepped closer as he gripped his shaft and positioned himself at her opening. He looks up at her, seeing her nod eagerly, encouraging him to continue.

Solidifying their unification, he pushes into her as overwhelming warmth envelopes him. He meets resistance, swallowing back his uncertainty as he slowly pushes past the barrier. She cries out in pain and pleasure, her inner muscles tightening. He groans and leans his head back, taking in the sensation.

_ It's official, I'm her first, _ Byakuya realizes.  _ Byakuya Togami's my first, he's my first!  _ Toko relishes.

"You can keep g-going," Toko assures.

Byakuya starts to protest at the thought of hurting her, but such is turned into a deep moan. She rolled her hips, spurring him on successfully. Gripping her hips, he starts pumping into her at a steady pace. She bucked her hips into him, attempting to match his pace. For a few minutes, the only noises in the room were their offbeat moans. As they adjusted to each other, they began to rock in sync.

"F-Fuck,  _ Toko _ ," He moans boisterously, Toko's whines and groans matching his. She let loose a litany of curses, to Byakuya's surprise and satisfaction.

They sped up until an unfamiliar, a deep pressure began to form in his groin and gut. "T-Toko, I'm gonna," Is all he can breathlessly whine.

"C-cum for me, master, paint my-" Byakuya presses his lips against Toko's to cease whatever foul statement that was turning into.

At this rate, they were rutting like animals, losing all sense of dignity. Their groans, pants, gasps, and other noises mingled together as they neared the climax of their interaction. Pumping wildly into her, his cock twitches as he grows dangerously close. His head told him to pull out, but his  _ other _ head told him to bury himself deep within her.

Toko notices his resistance and desperate to find release herself, she leans up and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself up. She rakes her nails along his back and scalp, moaning into his ear, "Fuck, I'm so  _ close _ ! I need you to..."

On the peak, he practically slams himself into her, eliciting a pleased shriek from her. He barely puts his words together, "Need me t-to what?"

Byakuya was a sweating, stuttering, incoherent mess. Meanwhile, Toko was a swearing, shaking, needy wreckage. They loved it.

One particular thrust allows him to brush against her G-Spot, her body trembling as her first real orgasm wracked her body. Almost screaming, she moaned into his ear, "C-Cum for me, _ p-please _ !" 

This command combined with her muscles milking him through her contractions sent Byakuya over the edge. He pumped into her a couple times as his orgasm began, intending to let himself feel that sensation alone. Toko has other plans; Thankfully, Byakuya fell back into his chair while his legs turned to jello. She quickly positions herself accordingly, raising herself to the tip before sinking onto his shaft until he was buried inside of her. He stutters intensely, choking on his words as he helplessly bucked into her, making her whimper as it triggered aftershocks.

Coming down from his high, panting as intensely as she is, Byakuya realizes what just happened. Sure, he had sex, that much is obvious. With Toko? That's shocking, to say the least.

Byakuya looks down to see Toko resting her head on his chest, presumably listening to his heartbeat. He lifts her up enough to remove himself, not without a whine from her. He sets her back down, resuming their post-coital cuddling.

"Thank you," Toko is the first to break the silence.

Byakuya considers his options; He could act aloof, tease her, or remain silent.

"You're welcome," He whispers softly, running his fingers through her dark purple hair, careful about hitting any snags. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms, leaving him with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, this took a good few hours to write. This is my first attempt at writing smut, so I hope it's up to par.


	4. Pancakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of Togami and Fukawa, with lots of Komaru and Makoto sibling-bonding.

Byakuya Togami is a man of luxury, success, and independence. He felt the complete opposite of himself at this moment, his arms curled around the smaller frame of Toko Fukawa. Reveling in the unfamiliar, subtle scent of cheap soap. He assumes it's cheap, given the nature of the user is a woman who despises bathing. He can't see her shelving out much toward hygienic products.

_I must be dreaming,_ Byakuya thought, before questioning, _Why aren't I classifying this as a nightmare?_

He inhales deeply, leaning his head back until it met with the head of his black leather chair. The scent of Toko's recognizably vanilla-scented conditioner is vacuumed into his nostrils, resulting in a shudder from him as the smell wisped about his lungs. With an elongated exhale, he feels the burn from holding his breath dissipate. Albeit hard to admit, he feels safer at this moment than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

_There goes my sense of autonomy._ Byakuya prepares to raise his head and look down upon Toko, wishing to observe her features, but freezes. Soft lips press gently against his Adam's apple, leaving a trail of feathery kisses from there, down to his collarbone. A digit traces the ridges of the muscles on his chest. A soft hum comes from Toko, the perpetrator of these heavenly advances. Byakuya finally has the strength to look down.

"G'morning," Toko says, her grin beaming brighter than the sun undoubtedly is outside of the curtains of his office. Glancing at the wall clock to the left of the office door, the hands read 6:15.

"M-Master?" Toko stutters, unsure of how to interpret his silence, given last night's events.

"H-Hello," He awkwardly greets, mentally berating himself for stuttering. "Are you...okay?"

"Are _you?_ " Toko rebuffs to Byakuya's surprise. _That's an appropriate and valid query, one that I lack an answer to._

"Yes," He lies, and evident by her unamused expression, she sees through his fib. He sighs before starting a tangent he's not sure should be said.

"Last night was...exceptional. I enjoyed myself, and it was obvious you did too, based upon the ruckus you made," Byakuya blushes at the recollection of her vile pleads and moans. God, how he loved them already.

"While my pride tells me to throw you out of my office and never utter another word to you again, I can't do that. There's a lot I can't do," He pauses.

_I can't be with her, my status would plummet. That's not what I want, though. It's human nature to seek companionship, to long for love. Even I can't deny that a sliver of me wants to be with somebody._

Byakuya subconsciously began to think aloud, directing his words at Toko. "I've grown quite fond of you waiting on me, of your consistent presence. You've matured from a girl who lacked self-control, into a woman who...intrigues me."

Toko, despite him not saying it directly, knew this meant he liked her. Out of fear of ruining the moment with an oversized smile, she remains stoic. Byakuya wishes she would say or show something, to save him from his thoughts. To prevent him from saying what he's about to say.

"I'd like...I wouldn't mind exploring this avenue with you."

Toko's face beams with joy, relief, anxiety, you name it. Byakuya Togami just asked her out, in his unique way. She squeals and peppers his face with kisses, her leg accidentally brushing up against his flaccid member. His body stiffens at the contact, steadying his breathing before tenderly pushing her away.

"Don't make me regret this. I'm not a fan of PDA, either, so keep it to a minimum. You're lucky I'm willing to be seen with you at all," Byakuya chided in a vain attempt to deflate her joy. 

"Anything you w-want, Master T-Togami!" Toko blissfully agrees. Taking the hint, she ceases her shower of affection as she stands up from his lap.

"Byakuya," He states plainly, Toko tilting her head with a perplexed expression as she responds, "Huh?"

"You are to address me by my name, in public and otherwise," Byakuya elaborates, Toko's grin returning ten-fold. "Although, I don't mind the pet name in more...lascivious circumstances."

Toko's silly grin somehow intensified, and Byakuya couldn't help but close his eyes and shake his head, angling it toward the floor as to hide his face. His lips angle into a smirk, and unknown to him, Toko's smile softens as she watches him.

_I love it when you smile_ , They think in unison.

**Meanwhile...**

Makoto's soft, occasional snores are a trademark to living with him. He takes a while to fall asleep, as the smallest bump in the night wakes him up. He'd always been that way, but the trauma he was exposed to during the killing school life and final killing game worsened it. Upon chatting with Kyoko when returning from her extended stay in Towa City, Komaru learned that Makoto suffered vivid night terrors.

"After a few shed tears during his slumber, he'd wake up screaming, and those tears would become waterfalls. It required a generous amount of coaxing to calm him down and detail his nightmare." Komaru recalls feeling so sympathetic toward Makoto while hearing those details from Kyoko.

"Some nights were replays of body discoveries, others were of his close call with becoming one of the corpses," Komaru recalls Kyoko looking away shamefully after that.

"There're a few times I imagined what would happen if I was successfully killed by Junko, or somebody else. I'd see my death, body discovery...Even the trial and execution of the culprit." Makoto told her this one night when she rushed to his room, after hearing a blood-curdling scream, waking her up. Given she's a heavy sleeper, it's shocking he'd managed to disrupt her rest.

Komaru shakes her head to disrupt the despair-inducing trip down memory lane. She picks up the remote and presses the power button, and with a satisfying click, the TV powers off. The lack of light and sound, albeit the volume was low, must've disturbed Makoto. He blinks his eyes a few times as he adjusts to the light shining through the cracks in the blinds, beams of light hitting the living room carpet from the window west of the front door.

"W-Wha...? What're you doing up so early?" Makoto questions as he sits up, the blanket he'd used falling from his chest to pool at his waist. Rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes with the index fingers of his balled fists, Makoto tilts his head as he removes his hands from his face, hearing Komaru giggle.

"What?" "You rub your eyes like a child. Your voice cracked too when you said what just now," Komaru points out, giggling more as Makoto blushed and quickly brought his hands down to the couch cushions. "I do not! A-And no it didn't!"

Komaru couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at her older brother's flustered behavior and appearance. Makoto sighs in defeat, realizing this is a battle he won't win, standing up from the couch.

"I'm gonna make breakfast, want some- Wait a minute," Makoto smirks, looking down at the calming down Komaru. She wipes a tear away with the tip of her right index finger, looking up at him. "Y-Yeah?" She stutters, still recovering from her giggle-fit.

"You owe me still, and I think I know what I want," Makoto's smirk turns into a childish grin. "Pancakes?" Komaru guesses. "Pancakes," Makoto confirms matter-of-factly.

Komaru didn't mind the idea of heading to a diner, despite how early it is and how deplorably exhausted she feels, but a metaphorical light bulb dings above her dark brown ahoge. "Nah, I'm good."

"What?! I thought you loved pancakes?" Makoto asks, Komaru's brain digging up the distant memory of her rescue by Togami. She'd been given pancakes that day.

Blinking her eyes once to wash away the recollection, she then smirks as she suggests her idea. "I don't want to go with you; Instead, I think you should take _Kyoko_ to breakfast."

"But isn't it _you_ taking _me_ to breakfast, since it's your money?" Makoto questions with an index finger to his chin, Komaru sighing. _The point went right over your head,_ She thought.

She jogs into her room, and after a minute or two, returns to a confused Makoto. Thrusting the money into his hands, Komaru smiles as Makoto attempts to calculate how much she gave him by staring at it.

"I gave you twenty-five, now hurry up and call Kyoko! You know how she plans her days," The younger Naegi demands, her older sibling blushing as he nods once in agreement.

Rifling through the pockets of his pajama bottoms, Makoto retrieves his phone and after a mere second of searching through the favorite-labeled contacts, finds Kyoko Kirigiri's info.

Her contact photo is a screenshot from an off-guard recording Makoto had taken of her working at her desk, during their early Future Foundation days. In that video, Makoto approached her with a cup of coffee for her birthday. Due to a lack of informal celebratory events in her childhood, Kyoko doesn't see the value in surprises or parties for growing a year older.

"I'm a year closer to death," She joked morbidly in that video, Makoto having laughed nervously before saying sweetly, "Happy birthday, Kyoko." She accepted the coffee and smiled, a tint of blush flushing her cheeks that only Makoto would be able to notice.

That screenshot contact photo is of the moment she smiled, which is three seconds before the recording was stopped. Makoto blushes and smiles, coming back to reality from his happy memory.

"You gonna call her?" Komaru pries, which finishes grounding Makoto's focus back to the current moment. "Yeah, my bad. I got caught up in my head," He admits.

The buzzing sound and rattling vibration of the desk beneath her hands catches Kyoko's attention. _Must be a Future Foundation head, calling me in for another early meeting._

"Makoto Naegi," Her illuminated screen reads, and above those words is a plain capture of Makoto's portrait from his Future Foundation ID. She's not a fan of taking unsolicited photos or videos of people, yet she convinced herself to sneak one on their first day at headquarters.

"I got my badge and ID! Look, Kyoko!" Makoto showed her both items as he bounced in place, Kyoko smiling awkwardly as she observed his boisterous behavior. His enthusiasm and excitability are adorable, but she's still adjusting.

"That's great, Makoto," Kyoko states with a hint of shared joy. That sliver of happiness was enough to spur Makoto on, but he received a call at that moment from one of their superiors.

"Sorry, I should take this," He apologized, Kyoko waving her hand dismissively. Makoto exits the office and stands outside the door, on the phone.

_He forgot his belongings_ , She realized mentally. _I should-_

Her initial train of thought stops, shifting gears. _I should snap a quick picture. Makoto does look exceptionally, erm...Handsome in this photo._

Hearing Makoto's conversation coming to a close, she swiftly took the photo before shoving her phone back into her blazer's interior pocket.

"Thanks for waiting. I wanted to hang out for a bit but looks like they're calling for me and Hina to head out," Makoto informs as he returns to the room, approaching and stopping halfway. "I'll catch you later?"

Kyoko's head snaps up so she could look at him, tearing her eyes away from his ID. _Why was I admiring it so intensely?_ She questions herself, shoving the query away and tossing him his badge and ID.

"You almost forgot these. You should be more mindful of your belongings," Kyoko halfheartedly reprimands, making Makoto blush as he scrambles forward to catch the two objects. Thankfully for him, he catches them. Failing to do so would've resulted in further embarrassment.

"I'll try. Thanks, Kyoko," He says with a smile, scratching the back of his head shyly as he turned to exit the premises. "I will see you soon," Kyoko finally answers, and despite being unable to witness it, she knows Makoto smiled.

The buzzing was about to cease, so Kyoko brings herself back down from memory lane and answers the call. _Maybe he's relaying a message from Future Foundation? Why else would he call me so early?_

"Hey, Kyoko. Sorry for ringing your phone so early in the morning," He stifles a yawn after finishing his apology. _Your yawns are so adorable_.

"It's not a problem. What do you need?" Kyoko asks, ignoring her previous mental observation.

"Oh! I-It's not that I _need_ anything," Makoto states, Kyoko's brows furrowing in confusion. "Why did you call, then?" She prods further.

_Her tone sounds serious. Act fast, Makoto,_ He mentally encourages himself. "I want to take you o-out for breakfast. If that's okay, that is! I know you're normally pretty busy, and I'd hate to be a bother or-"

"I accept your offer," Kyoko says blankly, despite her increased heart rate.

"You do?!" Makoto questions almost hysterically, before realizing aloud, "You do."

Kyoko couldn't hold back her tiny chuckle, which in turn made Makoto's heartbeats speed up. "I do, yes," She confirms before continuing, "But I must ask; Is this a date?"

Silence hung over the conversation, but only for a second before Makoto hurriedly spoke. "A d-date?! No, not a date," He lies.

Komaru violently shakes her head no while waving her hands in front of her, mouthing out the words, "It _is_ a date!"

Makoto shakes his head fearfully, pulling the phone away from his ear and covering the mic with his hand. He whispers loudly, "No! No way am I asking Kyoko on a date, this is a friend thing!" "What type of friend mumbles their friend's name while they sleep?!" " _Komaru!"_

Before their bickering could continue, Makoto hears Kyoko's voice come through a bit louder. Not thinking, Makoto taps the speaker option on his screen and retracts his hand from the mic.

"You there, Makoto?" Kyoko questions, Makoto nervously responding, "Y-Yeah, I'm good!"

_That's not what she asked!_ He chastises himself mentally, quickly continuing their conversation. "I'm here, yes. What I meant to say earlier is...Yes, it's a date."

Kyoko's eyes widen a little; She's not surprised he asked her out on a date, but rather that he had the guts to confirm it with his mouth.

_I wonder what else he could do with his...Wait, what?!_ Kyoko's face turns redder than a beet, desperate to distract herself from such a filthy thought process.

"When are we going?" She asks, her pace a bit faster. Makoto noticed this, and her being nervous made _him_ anxious. Well, more anxious.

"I'll pick up breakfast and head to your place. How does that sound?" Makoto asks, his confidence over not stuttering only lasting a second before realizing what he just asked.

"Sure, that's fine," Kyoko responds with a smile on her still-hot but now pink-tinted face.

"See you soon," Makoto says before hanging up.

"...So, you're going to her house?" Komaru asks with a smirk, tapping her left foot on the floorboard. "I don't know what got into me, it's like I switched my brain off!"

"Makoto, this could be great. Think about it, you two can get some real alone time now!" Komaru comforts, although her excitement isn't too calming.

"That's not what I want! I mean, it _is_ what I want, but I can't reveal that just yet!" 

Makoto begins to ramble, "Makoto," Komaru says. He continues. "Makoto!" She pries again. The ranting continues.

" _Makoto!"_ Komaru yells, having approached her brother and firmly gripping his shoulders, shaking him twice. "What?"

"You need to get out the door. You'll be fine. Don't run to Kyoko's bathroom and call me when you get nervous, either, stay with her."

Taking a deep breath to relieve his stress, Makoto nods determinedly and rushes to his room to change.

"This is gonna be an interesting story to tell Toko about," Komaru says to herself, a grin on her face as she heads toward the kitchen. "I'm starving. Maybe I'll have some pancakes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaaaaa, ya'll are gonna adore Chapter 5. I can't wait! *Evil laughter*


	5. Pancakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kyoko have breakfast.

Kyoko is tidying up her already pristine home out of anxiety, despite questioning herself the whole time, _Why does it matter what he thinks?_

Makoto Naegi is visiting her home. _He could arrive at any minute_. He'd stopped by numerous times before to deliver her a meal, as she'd forget to eat while working quite often. A bad habit stemming from her upbringing, she assumes. Makoto has never stepped foot inside, and that's what makes her nervous, she guesses.

The doorbell rings. _I didn't expect the universe to take the "any minute" part so literally._ Kyoko shrugs off her disappointment, hooking her duster up to the cleaning rack occupying the left corner of her living room. Calmly approaching the door, she swings open the door after a quick deep breath. _Steady your nerves, Kyoko, this is important- Hm?_

Makoto stands there, two grocery bags in hand, smiling nervously. "What is this?" Kyoko questions.

"I forgot that most diners aren't open this early, so I figured I could buy the ingredients, and we make breakfast ourselves!" Makoto partially succeeds in masking his anxiety with grit.

"That's fine. Perhaps this will be more fun," Kyoko agrees, stepping aside to allow his entry. Makoto cheerily walks past her, setting the bags down beside the island counters.

"Wow," Makoto voices his awe aloud, making Kyoko blush a bit. "Your house is super cool! Looks way better than mine."

"No need to compare. I'm sure your home is pleasant, as well," Kyoko comforts. Unsure of what to do now, she asks, "Well, shall we get started?"

"Yeah, sorry. I got carried away looking at everything. The walls are the same shade as your hair. It's a really pretty lavender," Makoto indirectly complimented. Kyoko blushes at the compliment, looking away.

Makoto realizes what he said, blushing as well. "I-I didn't mean to embarrass you, I'm sorry," He apologizes, Kyoko smiling a bit as she looks into his eyes. "No worries, the compliment was...appreciated. I'm simply not used to receiving them."

Makoto frowns internally, mentally noting, _I'll have to help her with that._

Kyoko enters the kitchen, taking the contents out of the bags and setting them onto the counter. She smiles, amused as she teases, "Pancake mix? I thought we were preparing everything from scratch."

"H-Hey! I'm not the best cook; Komaru always praises it, Toko reluctantly does under her breath, but I'm not too confident in it."

Kyoko frowns internally now, taking what he said as a task. One to help bolster his confidence, starting now.

"Then I want you to take charge," Kyoko demands, Makoto blushing. _He always seems to blush around me_ , Kyoko notes. "Why?" Makoto questions, feeling insecure as her eyes pierce his, reading his body language.

"If you're not confident in your skills, now is the time to sharpen them. Don't worry about the food's quality; Failure is an improvement."

Touched by Kyoko's direct way of encouraging him, and indirect implication she believes in him, Makoto nods once. He moves to stand beside her, swallowing the lump of anxiety within him as he reads the directions on the mix box.

After a while of preparing other dishes, such as bacon and eggs, they've moved onto the pancakes. Upon reading the instructions, Makoto quickly suggested they make the other entrees, fearing he'll mess up the pancakes. Now that they're all that's left, he's freaking out.

Rereading the same sentence a few times, he sighs, then sets the box down. He turns his head to face Kyoko. "I don't think I can do th- _Hey!"_

Kyoko giggles at the now mix-covered face of the Ultimate Hope, admiring her handiwork. "Two can play that game!" Makoto yells as he grabs a handful of the powder, tossing it at her face.

"Ha!" Makoto laughs as he holds his stomach, powder falling off of his face as he leans over. "Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Pancake Mix!" He chuckles through his teasing before Kyoko raises him by his shoulder.

Now standing upright again, Makoto steps back as a cloud of powder covers his white tee. He dressed modestly today, intending to take it easy on his date with Kyoko.

Tossing handfuls of mix to and fro, eventually, both parties were giggling uncontrollably. Wide smiles were on their faces, enjoying the moment. However, Makoto's laughter is cut short by an incredibly soft pair of lips contacting his.

His eyes previously shut from laughter, sprung open as he realized what was happening. _Kyoko is kissing me! Kyoko K-_ ** _Fuck_ ** _._

He almost moaned the curse aloud as Kyoko's tongue slipped gingerly over his bottom lip, picking up the mix stuck to it. He definitely did moan, though.

Butterflies flew about their stomachs, Makoto's winged bliss fluttering high near his chest. Heat rushed to his cheeks, painting them red. Kyoko leans away until she's standing upright again, staring at Makoto with a pink face.

_Why did I do that? I may have made a grave mistake, but I couldn't help myself. I really wanted to- Mmph!_

Even her thoughts were muffled and interrupted by his lips on hers, this time with more passion and longevity. Makoto's hands gripped her forearms, having pulled Kyoko in without her noticing. As her arms began to move, he let his hands slip down to her waist, holding it firmly. Her fingertips trailed up from his waist to his ribcage then to his chest. Her palms rest there now, feeling how it rises and falls with his labored breathing.

Upon digging her nails into his chest lightly, he shudders, and she feels it happen. The sudden surge of power took over, yet mentally she corrects herself. _This isn't power; No, this is lust. An urge...An ache that I must dull._

Makoto begins to pull away from the lip-lock, but Kyoko quickly captures his bottom lip, teasing it gently between her teeth. He groans as her teeth release him, prompting him to return to the kiss with even more drive than before. He runs his tongue over her bottom lip, a little fast but slow enough to shoot pleasure straight down between her legs. She moans.

Kyoko doesn't appear to be the vocal type in this situation, so her finally making a sound must mean he did something right. She parts open her mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue in, which he does.

Their tongues mingle and explore, tasting everything there is to offer, although most of it is mint. _Probably toothpaste,_ They both assume of each other.

Minutes later, they end up on the floor, Makoto on top of Kyoko with her back pressed against the tiled floor. Makoto has most of his weight applied to his elbows pressed against the floor, ensuring he doesn't crush her. He's not a heavyset guy by any means, but he's being careful anyways.

They both pull away, desperate for air as they are each other, but then Kyoko surprises him. She wraps her legs around his waist, grinding into the bulge she assumed was there. The same show of arousal that Makoto didn't realize was there, and now that he finally does, it's almost painful feeling how hard he is.

She grinds into him again, and he feels a damp spot run over the thin layer of shorts and boxers. "D-Damn it, _don't tease me_ ," Makoto says in a huskier, deeper tone than usual. This only encourages Kyoko, who's desperate to hear his voice again.

"I s-said," He begins to repeat himself, the stutter getting worse as she continues to grind against him. Arching his head back and closing his eyes, he listens to Kyoko's statement.

"I heard what you said. I merely chose not to listen."

Her movements became more about testing him than pleasing them both. Makoto realizes this, and through his clouded mind, comes to the conclusion that two can play this game. Bringing his head back into a normal position and looking into her eyes, he holds back a smirk as he bucks his hips once in tandem with hers.

"M-Makoto," She whines, pleasantly surprised by his response to her blatant defiance. "Say it again," He demands. Kyoko moaning his name is way too much for him, yet he needs more.

"Make m- _Makoto!"_ She moans as he ruts against her harder, brushing her clit. Her moan was much louder this time with a slew of light pants following it. Distracted by the sudden intense wave of pleasure, she ceases her movements.

Officially drunk off of her mewls of pleasure, he takes over with much harder, faster thrusts. They're both shamelessly moaning now, with a few curses having slipped out at different times. After a minute or two, he slows down, much to her dismay.

"Why did you?" "Take them off."

Kyoko blinks her eyes twice, thinking, _What happened to the passive Makoto I'm so accustomed to? Not that I mind this. I don't. Not at all._

Makoto's fingers hooked around the hem of her skirt, tugging them down as she lifts herself up, making the removal of the article quicker.

Kyoko realizes only now that her panties came off with the skirt. Blushing and thankful she routinely shaves, Kyoko removes Makoto's shirt and stares in awe at his torso. He isn't very toned, but it's noticeable that his workout sessions with Byakuya are working. There was a teensy bit of pudge there, but a healthy amount combined with his muscles.

The way his eyes focused on the counter drawers beside them, Kyoko could deduce that his body is one of his insecurities. She leans in and gently pecks his chest, making him look at her once she returns her back to the floor. "Why did...?"

She presses a slender, gloved finger to his lips, silencing him as she slowly pushes him onto his back. Makoto arches his back upon feeling the cold tiles press into his spine, which coincidentally brings him up to Kyoko's mouth. She kisses from his chest up to his neck, bringing her left hand up to clutch his short, spiky hair. Pulling his hair to angle his head, in which he complies, she kisses and licks the lower portion of his neck. She picked a spot that he could easily conceal.

Small moans escape his mouth as she teased his skin between her teeth, alongside the licking and now sucking. Once there's three small, but dark bruises on his neck, she leaves a trail of lighter hickies down his chest and stomach. Kyoko sits up, pulling his shorts off, then scooting up so that she hovers over his thighs. She reaches a hand down to stroke the tent in his boxers. He bucks his hips into her touch, already eager and desperate after the torture he'd endured via her mouth. Her mouth is about to do something much worse, though.

Scooting back and lowering herself, she licks the underside of his length from outside the boxers. The heat sank through more than the wetness of her tongue, but it still felt _amazing._ He closes his eyes, preparing himself for another tongue-related assault, but cocks his brow as he feels his boxers slide off.

"S-Shit, fuck!" Makoto's voice was just a notch below yelling volume as he cursed out his pleasure. Opening his eyes, he looks down to see Kyoko's taken him into her mouth.

_I-I can't even see my...! She...She doesn't have a gag reflex?_

Makoto would've fainted at the realization if he didn't love the sight so much. Before his head could stop spinning, she slowly brought her lips back up to the tip as her tongue caressed the underside of his cock. Kyoko swallowing him in yet again, Makoto groans and fights the urge to buck his hips.

With her bobbing her head at a steady pace, all Makoto could do was moan and whine helplessly. All of this pleasure was building up quickly, but he's thankful he used to practice edging. During his solo-sessions, his favorite thing to do is edge himself until he can't take it anymore, exploding all over his hand. With that thought in mind, he's imagining painting Kyoko's throat with streaks of his cum. He almost lost it right then and there, then Kyoko hums, which brings him even closer. Then Kyoko releases him with an audible pop.

He stares down in amazement; His head is engorged more than its ever been, with his blood coursing through the veins. He then notices the string of saliva connected between her lips and his dick, which flips a switch on within him. _Now, it's your turn._

He pushes her onto her back, returning to their initial placement. However, this time his head is nestled between her thighs. Makoto peppers light kisses on the inside of her thighs, making Kyoko blush as she slightly squirms beneath him. After leaving a couple of light bruises on both of them, he brings his hand up to search for her clit. He had a rough idea of its location and luckily found it in due time. 

The pad of his thumb presses against it hard, making Kyoko shudder and release a low groan. The sound tempts Makoto to use his other hand to stroke himself, but this is Kyoko's time, and he intends to please her thoroughly.

Keeping his finger pressed down, he rubs her clit in slow circles, occasionally switching directions. After a minute, he replaces his thumb with his tongue, flicking the tip over the sensitive bud. She gasps, her hands finding his head and pushing Makoto in. He chuckles a bit before latching his mouth around the area, variating between sucking and licking. The hand that previously worked her clit switched to having the index and middle finger pump lightly into her entrance.

Kyoko's tiny spasms increased in frequency, Makoto presuming she's nearing her orgasm. He prepares to remove his mouth and fingers from her, but her body jerks a bit harder. His tongue hit her at the right angle, causing her to moan out the filthiest thing he's heard so far.

"F-Fuck me...Right there, Makoto!"

With a labored grunt, Makoto lifts Kyoko up with his right arm hooked beneath her ass while his left-hand grips her waist. Surprised and confused, Kyoko stares at him as he carries her.

_Maybe to the cou-Ow._ Kyoko mentally exclaimed her pain at being pressed up against the wall. Picking up her end of the labor, she wraps her legs tight around him and removes her shirt as he holds her up. _He's stronger than I thought._

"Remove the bra t-too," He stutters, although this isn't a stammer from anxiety. This is from restraint and desperation.

Nodding her head once, Kyoko unhooks the clasps of her bra, tossing it aside.

"Are you- Huh?" Makoto begins to inquire, staring at her intently as she sighs, obviously anxious about something. Worried about her wellbeing more than his desire, he prepares to question her before realizing why she's nervous.

_She's removing her gloves._

Once they're off, Kyoko closes her eyes and drapes her arms over Makoto's neck. Her pair of purple eyes stare into his washed-out hazel ones. She bucks her hips; Her heat and wetness contacting his erection, urging him to proceed with his intentions.

Makoto's gentle smile evokes a soft one from Kyoko, and he cherished that moment of content and partnership before looking down as he brought a hand down to grip himself.

The head easily glides along her lips, making him groan in pleasure as his cock twitches in anticipation. _She's soaking...and it's because of me._

That thought urged him on, so he lines himself up with her, entering slowly. They moan in unison from the different sensations they felt; Makoto's pleasure stems from feeling such a tight, wet grip around him. Kyoko's comes from feeling a portion of herself filled, as he's bigger than she expected.

After pushing in a bit more, Makoto's met with resistance, prompting them to look at the other. "I don't wanna hurt you, Kyoko," He admits.

"It's fine, Makoto," Kyoko brings her left hand to caress his cheek, surprising him as he watches her fight to not let it distract her. "Please."

With a determined and convinced, singular nod, Makoto pushes past the barrier. The sting is unlike any other, but Makoto's gentle rocking helps blur the lines between pain and pleasure. Eventually, the discomfort dissipates, and she's moaning as she did earlier.

His pace increased in speed pretty fast, feeling an intense need come over him to drive out more pleasure. Hopefully, some more dirty talk can come from Kyoko too. She's strangely quiet though; She's moaning, but softly.

"F-Fuck," Makoto stutters, "It's okay to make some n-noise, I love hearing how much you like this," He coaxes.

"I don't like it- Ah! I l-love it," She admits between her moans, which are now increasing in volume.

He smirks, preparing to spur her on before feeling her walls tighten around him before he could back out more. He buries himself deep within her, hardly leaving at all with his thrusts. "Shut up," Kyoko demands, which proves to Makoto she _knew_ what he was doing.

His deeper thrusts began to drive them both insane, the two of them moaning absolutely obscene things as their satisfaction heightened. "I'm gonna cum, K-Kyoko. What do I do?" Makoto asked hurriedly, feeling himself teetering on the edge.

"I-I'm on the pill," Kyoko informs, before demanding, "Now, _cum inside me already_."

Kyoko and Makoto couldn't believe their ears. Such foul language made Kyoko blush, yet it made Makoto drive into her with wild abandon. Unbelievably fast and hard thrusts coaxed them both to their breaking points.

They teeter and tilt some more...Until they fall.

"M-Makoto, _f_ _uck!_ " " _K-Kyoko, shit!"_

Their screams could've woken up a whole neighborhood. A litany of curses flew out from between clenched teeth from Kyoko, while Makoto verbalized his pleasure. They were still riding out the orgasm together, with Kyoko rolling her hips as Makoto let his instincts take over. He was already buried as deep as he could go, yet he felt with each thrust, that he was going deeper. Maybe it's the way she clenched around him.

"Oh G-God, Kyoko! Fuck, fuck, _f_ _uck!_ " Makoto doesn't open his eyes out of fear they'll roll to the back of his head. "This feels so fucking good," He exclaims, his voice trailing off as the final spurts of cum gush out. Over the ringing in his ears, and his screaming, he didn't quite hear Kyoko going nuts herself.

After a minute of them heaving and shuddering, Makoto reluctantly backs out of her with a guttural groan. Kyoko's palms are planted firmly on his chest. "We should clean ourselves up. These...fluids, are everywhere, plus you have a bit of pancake mix on your face still."

"You do too," Makoto responds with a chuckle. "I guess you're right- Wait, _we?!_ "

Kyoko fails to hold back a tiny giggle, reminding him, "To put it bluntly, you just fucked me as if your life depended on it, against the wall. I think you're entitled to a shower, shared or not."

Makoto's face turns red, but he smiles and switches the way he's holding her. Kyoko's tint of blush matches his now, Makoto carrying her bridal-style to the bathroom.

_Maybe I should call out from work today,_ Makoto considers as he kicks the bathroom door shut with his foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how eager I was to write this chapter. My idea felt genius at the time, so I'm hoping its execution was done properly.


	6. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami is an established, powerful name amongst all. Yet here Byakuya is, being weak.

They lasted five minutes in the shower together before succumbing to temptation. Kyoko's tongue traced the veins of Makoto's length, and previously he teased the lining of her walls. Makoto finished a few seconds after Kyoko once he buried himself within her again. Both of them panting, the salty sweat dripping from their pores mingles with the spewing water.

"I...I might have another...in me," Makoto offers, softening as he pulls out of her. He watches as the water rinses away his cum dripping down Kyoko's thigh.

"No. Although I'm quite...fond of our interactions, I need my legs to function properly...for work today."

Makoto attempts to pout, but puffing his cheeks would require more air than he's getting right now. The steam from the shower feels suffocating now.

"You're right," He reluctantly agrees with one final gasp for air. He exhales, rotating the shower knob until the stream lessens into an occasional drip. 

"I love seeing your body like this, but I think I'm gonna turn into steam if I don't escape this bathroom," Makoto admits. Kyoko's surprised by but enjoying his forward statements, although she knows it won't last for long. He'd practically praised her the whole time they were "busy" in the shower.

Kyoko smiles, sliding the glass door to the confined space aside, stepping out. As the pads of her feet touch the floor, she turns and grabs his wrist, guiding him out.

Makoto smiles as he watches Kyoko approach the cabinet in the corner of the room, retrieving two towels and tossing one to him. Nodding as a thank you, he raises the cloth and hastily dries himself from head to toe. Kyoko took her time, yet finished at the same time as him.

"How'd you do that?" "Routine. Every task must be completed promptly."

Makoto shrugs, accepting her answer as they both exit the room. They make it to the end of the hall before observing the mess; Clothes were strewn onto the kitchen floor, pancake mix powdered over anything in that area. Makoto and Kyoko share a glance as they blush, thinking,  _ How'd breakfast turn into this? _

While gathering their clothes and putting them back on, the pair sneak looks at each other. Makoto's terrible at it while Kyoko isn't caught once, although she continued to stare at him a few times just to watch him blush.

"The food we made is definitely cold now," Makoto refers to the bacon and eggs. "Maybe we should get something on the way to work?"

"Better than starving, I suppose," Kyoko agrees, more concerned about arriving at the office on time.

"If you get dressed, I can drive us to the office," Makoto suggests. "What about you? You can't work in such inappropriate attire," Kyoko mentions.

"Um," Makoto thinks aloud as he taps his index finger to his chin, raising it in an 'Ahah!' manner a second later. "We can stop by my place first, and I'll change into my work clothes there. Komaru will need a ride anyways, though I dunno if she's off today."

Kyoko's stomach flips at the idea of visiting his home, even if she'll most likely remain in the vehicle. What can be more intimate or boundary-breaking than what they'd done this morning, though?

"That works," She reluctantly complies. "Great, I'll try popping this powder off while you change," Makoto concludes.

Kyoko berates herself for changing into the dirty clothing at all rather than opting for her work attire, but no worries. This is a minor obstacle to overcome. She departs to her room, and after what felt like no time to Makoto, she returns clad in her uniform. After seeing what's beneath the skirt, her outfit looks 100x hotter.

Without a word, they exit Kyoko's home, and she locks the door. Lightly jogging to the passenger side and seating herself there, Makoto smiles as he starts the car and backs out of the driveway.

"What time is it?" Makoto asks, Kyoko checking her phone and responding, "8:10 AM. We were preoccupied, so we lost track of time."

Makoto presses the gas pedal down a bit, attempting to speed up the trip, as they had to be at the office by nine. "Can you call Komaru for me, and tell her to get ready? She's more likely to answer the house phone. Knowing her, she's dancing around the living room to one of Maizono's tunes."

The pair internally cringe, recalling the sight of a knife submerged into her flesh. Kyoko rings the house line, pressing her cell to her ear and waiting for an answer.

"I  _ love _ this song!" Komaru exclaims after chanting the lyrics to the hook. She'd spent the last hour cleaning and dancing wildly to whatever song played from Sayaka Maizono's "Ultimate Bops" playlist. Of course, Komaru skipped every song that wasn't Maizono's.

Her dancing leads her closer to the house phone, barely hearing it ring above the blaring music. She quickly pauses the song as she picks up the phone. "Naegi household, Komaru speaking," Komaru says while popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"Komaru? It's Kirigiri," Kyoko replies, holding back laughter as she hears Komaru whisper a curse beneath her breath.

"Are you with Makoto? Did something happen?" "Yes, and no. Makoto asked me to call and see if you're scheduled for today?"

"Nope, but I did plan on stopping by to see Toko. Why?" "We're heading there for Makoto to change. Would you like a ride?" "Sure!"

Komaru's enthusiasm is almost as refreshing as Makoto's. Kyoko smiles and hangs up; Normally, people would be offended at her lack of a farewell. Komaru and the others know the Former-Ultimate Detective well enough that they've accepted this as one of her quirks.

"Looks like I'll have to put this- Shit!" Komaru curses as she looks down, realizing she's sporting merely a white tee and blue and white striped low-rise hipsters. "I'm definitely changing first!"

Komaru rushes to her room, expertly slipping a bra on beneath her shirt and sliding into a pair of blue time-worn, mid-wash skinny jeans. Topping her lazy outfit off with a short-sleeve red and white flannel, she admires herself in the lengthy floor mirror.

The front doorknob jingles and she rushes into the living room with a grin.  _ Ha, I did it! I did- Oh. I forgot to hide my speaker. _

Makoto and Kyoko enter the house, Kyoko observing the overall modest appearance of the interior. It felt homey, which she isn't very accustomed to. Makoto shoots a smirk toward his younger sister.

"Snack and Sayaka session, huh?" He questions knowingly, gesturing toward the bowl of fruit and the portable speaker that rests on the living room table.

"I was also cleaning," Komaru deflects, quick on her feet to get back at Makoto. "You can thank  _ me _ for the dust-free environment, Kyoko. I do this all the time! Wait, uh, maybe I do."

Makoto laughs at Komaru's slip up, while Kyoko pieces together why she'd dust so often.  _ An unexpected visit from Genocide Jack wouldn't be too pleasant. _

"Oh, go get dressed already, laughs-a-lot! Before we're late," Komaru pushes, Makoto's laughter ceasing. "We? You don't even have work today!" "Well, I wanna see Toko, so chop chop!"

Makoto rushes into his room as Komaru approached him, likely to swat his arm until he retreats. The younger Naegi stands beside Kyoko now, giggling to herself before facing Kyoko.

"He sure seems chipper this morning. Breakfast was good I take it?" Komaru assumes, Kyoko's face flushing pink as she recalls the "entree" she had.

"Y-Yes, it was quite exceptional," Kyoko forces out. Komaru tilts her head a bit, confused as to why she stuttered in her response. "Well, that's great! I'm glad to hear you two enjoyed yourselves."

_ We certainly did enjoy our time together _ . Kyoko knew that if it were Toko or Asahina (Especially Toko), they would've caught on.  _ Thank goodness for your sexual naivety, Komaru Naegi. _

Makoto steps out in his suit as he tightens his tie. Kyoko and Komaru step aside as Makoto opens the door, gesturing for them to exit. "Ladies first," He says with a smile, one that Kyoko returns as she leaves behind Komaru.

The drive there was filled with questions about how their date went, and Kyoko answered every one. It's of their best interest anyways; Makoto sucks at lying.

"If people pepper kisses, can you also salt kisses?"

Byakuya's brows furrow as he blinks once, hard, in an attempt to ignore the question he'd overheard. He sets his hard-cover book down onto the table with a loud clap, hands still cradling the bundle of pages.

"What kind of plaintive excuse for humor was  _ that _ ?" Byakuya questions in a confused and disgusted tone. He sneers his nose before reversing the contortion of his face, staring at Yasuhiro in expectancy.

"Hey, cut me some slack! I just figured, with all the romance in the air around here, I'd ask a fitting question," Yasuhiro defends, raising his hands in a yielding fashion.

"So you're implying that wasn't just tasteless humor," Byakuya prods. Toko's snickering is barely loud enough to hear from her corner table.

_ Why she insists upon isolation is beyond me. We're dating, so it's only appropriate to- Oh God, we're dating. _

"Romance?" Komaru's confusion travels from the same corner surface.

"Oh c'mon, I can't be the only one who notices it. I predicted it a while ago, anyway, so I know this is for real," Yasuhiro responds.

"That only made my confusion worse," Komaru informs with a metaphorical sweatdrop.

Byakuya sighs, picking the novel up again and reading the printed words. He's sat at the top center table, the one left of the corner table Komaru and Toko occupy. This makes it easy for the latter to admire her Master occasionally lick the tip of his index finger, flipping to the next page.

Toko hugs herself, nails digging into the flesh of her biceps as she recalls the overwhelming sensation of Byakuya's tongue teasing hers. Komaru cocks her head, confused by both Toko's actions and Yasuhiro's words.

Kyoko and Makoto opted to sit at the left-center table, surprising everyone but Toko and Byakuya. Usually, they sit with Hiro and Hina at the center table, but it's clear something's different between them now.

_ Makoto finally made a move, I presume. Hm, _ Byakuya deduces mentally as his eyes focus on their figures, his head still facing the book. He looks to his right, observing and eavesdropping on Toko and Komaru's conversation.

"Wait, you two what?" Komaru questions in disbelief. "I was convinced he despised you, given his cruelty."

Toko's face deadpanned, lids half-shut in irritation. "He's cruel to everyone, O-Omaru," Toko corrects.

"Okay, that's true, but still," Komaru prods, ignoring the intentional use of her old nickname. "Why, how? Was it like your books?"

Toko's swiftly alters into the filthy, drooling mess she becomes when fantasizing.  _ Revolting, yet entrancing. Only in the mental sense, her imagination is quite detailed, _ Byakuya thinks as he tunes into their chat further.

"You don't w-wanna know h-how," Toko rubs her arms with her palms, a low, dirty giggle parting her lips. Then in a flash, she returns to normal.

"Why? I-I don't know. It started with me kind o-of insulting Master, then I ended up trembling in aftershocks with us in his chair...His plush, leather chair where we," "Okay! I've heard enough Toko, you can stop."

Komaru's awkward yet lighthearted tone prevents Toko from feeling silenced. Her brows raise as Byakuya tugs a metal fold-up chair out from the table, likely intentionally picking the one beside Toko. Once he's sat down, he begins talking.

"Listen closely, as I refuse to repeat myself for the incompetent," Komaru frowns after his insulting statement, preparing to defend herself before Toko shushes her.

"I'm aware of the fact you know of Toko and my relations. While I prefer you lot to be oblivious to such, I knew Toko would run her mouth to somebody." Toko doesn't shrink under Byakuya's glare, but rather combats it with a smirk.

"May it be made clear that I'm conscious of your bond, and...while I appreciate you being present in Fukawa's life," Byakuya glances at his girlfriend.

"I don't want this news spreading like wildfire. Keep your asinine conversations at a hush," Byakuya warns.

Komaru knows his order is meant for her  _ and _ Toko; However, she can't help but feel it was primarily targeted toward her.

"I'm not a loudmouth, so no need to act as though I am," Komaru begins. "Others may fall victim to your superiority complex, but I refuse to. You're a jerk, and whether Toko changes you for the better is something I can't wait to see."

_ Changes me? _ Byakuya ponders.  _ There is no altering a Togami. _

"Ha. The beliefs of those beneath me never fail to amuse me. A Togami is built for success, and our rigidity is not to be tested. No one can change me."

Komaru quickly realizes this table would become a battlefield if their bickering passes this point. "Okay. Toko, I'll talk to you later," Komaru says as she stands from her seat, food tray in hand.

Toko waves goodbye as Komaru finds herself a new spot at Hina and Hiro's table. Toko's eyes followed her journey, and once her friend appeared happy in the other group's company, she shifts her focus to Byakuya.

"I didn't intend on remaining here after warning you two, although I suppose I can't leave you alone. Don't twist this to fit your ideals; I'm here for your sake only."

"Y-You're terrible at l-lying to me, Master," Toko claims before leaning in and placing a light peck on his cheek.

"PDA, Toko," Byakuya reminds her. She hadn't leaned back yet, which excites him at frightening capacity.

Toko presses her lips to the shell of his ear, leaving a feathery kiss there. She slows her speech a margin, channeling her energy into delivering a stutter-less statement. "I can't help it if I want to show the world you're m-mine."

_ Despite my efforts, the stutter surfaces,  _ Toko complains.  _ He shuddered though, maybe this wasn't in vain... _

"I d-don't care, just abide by our agreement and-  _ H-Hah. _ " Following Byakuya's stutter, he releases a hushed pant. Toko had flicked her tongue over his earlobe, pleasure bolting through him.

"Are you insane? Anyone could be watching us right now!" "That's the p-point," Toko admits.

Refusing to acknowledge her statement and succumb to her will in public, he grips her wrist and tugs her off as they exit the dining hall. With the clack of Toko's heels followed by the heavy doors' closure echoing, they were gone.

"I guess they needed to talk in private?" Makoto innocently assumes, Kyoko stating blankly, "That's one way of putting it."

Byakuya taps his foot impatiently on the elevator floor as they ascend to the fifth level. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and before the doors fully opened, he'd already gripped Toko's wrist again. This time she ran eagerly alongside him rather than being towed along. They enter his office, and in a second, the knob was locked while his pants pooled at his ankles. The boxers fell a second after.

"Harder," Byakuya hissed through grit teeth as Toko's slender fingers were wrapped around him, pumping slowly. "Speed up, as well. We can't take too long, else we risk arousing suspicion."

A firm squeeze from Toko silences him as she stands up, angling her hand to continue stroking his length at the same pace. "Have your ears failed you? I said-" "S-Shut up already," Toko demands as her free hand tangles itself in his golden locks.

He didn't mind the way her hand squeezed him occasionally. He quite enjoyed how her tongue snaked into his mouth upon forcing it open. How'd she done that? By giving his hair a rough tug, making him gasp as a few strands were yanked from his scalp in the process. Byakuya especially loves how Toko's twirling her index fingertip around the head of his dick.

"I need more," He pleads. Upon Toko ceasing her movements, Byakuya furrows his brows and glares at her. "B-Beg," She stutters.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya heard her, but the idea is absurd. He's giving her a chance to take it back, but she's persistent. "I told you to beg," Toko reiterates slowly. She successfully curbs her stutter, resulting in a huge confidence boost as she smiles internally.

"You're delusional if you think-  _ Godfuckingdamnit, Toko! _ " Byakuya spews a branch of curses. Toko's hand had traveled lower, gently clutching his balls and contracting her grip. What was previously a bead of precum at his slit became a slow trickle down his shaft.

Byakuya's at a loss for words; She could do a lot to him in such a vulnerable state.  _ Surely I can devise a plan to overpower her,  _ He thought. He couldn't think of one damn thing.

"Please," Byakuya utters at the softest volume he's ever spoken. "Did y-you say something?"

Swallowing his pride felt painful, but a more disconcerting thought pressed against his temple. He can't read what it is just yet.

"Please!" He nearly shouts, his teeth clacking together as his jaw shut tight. Toko's smirk, albeit sexy, meant defeat for Byakuya. Something in his gut contorts, and it's anything but pleasure. The discomfort is enough to convince Byakuya he has to release it somehow, though.

Toko drops to her knees, quickly pushing one of her several hairpins back into place. This part would prove difficult if her hair splayed across her face, tickling her face. Genocide Jack thrashes wildly about her skull enough during this, inducing a headache that lasts for about an hour.

Shaking her head to suppress her currently rebellious second personality, Toko swallows half of Byakuya's length, careful not to scrape her teeth against him. It's hard to focus, but she's determined.

After a minute of finding her pace, Toko bobs her head, hallowing her cheeks to create a vacuum-like seal. Her tongue slithers around his head in a swirl, the sensation following a second later. The moisture and heat are driving Byakuya to his breaking point. She dives further, taking him in almost fully, which tempts Byakuya to thrust. He's desperate to feel more, to expel this stress already.  _ Stress? _ Byakuya considers.

Suddenly, her hand twists as it jacks him, her tongue folding into his slit, then sliding down to caress the underside of his head. This created a new sensation, one that lit fireworks in his groin that rocketed into oblivion in the form of cum. She hums, the vibration making him twitch and shoot a load even further, hitting the back of her throat. Quickly releasing him with both her hand and mouth, she swallows before the coughing fit hit.

This all felt rushed, and not for the right reason. Byakuya couldn't latch onto many details, or delve into the pleasure as much. Then it hits him.  _ Change. _

Silently, he pulls his underwear and pants up. Toko watches the ascension and fastening of the buttons and belt. Her confusion and concern left her no time to relish in the lingering salty, yet addictive taste of her lover. She stands, looking up at him as his head is angled down, focused on tucking his shirt in.

"Is s-something the matter?" Toko quizzes, anxiety spelling itself out on her face. She worries her thumbnail between her teeth.

Byakuya considers lying to her by saying he's fine, likely adding not to assume he's anything but composed. Lying to her hasn't sat well since her and Komaru's return from Towa City, though.

"Do you wish to change me, Fukawa?" Byakuya inquires, flattening the wrinkles in his shirt with his hand before raising his head. He stares into her eyes, attempting to see through her.

After two minutes of Toko's silence, Byakuya prepared to repeat himself (for once). She spoke up though, finally piecing together why he'd asked her this.

"Did K-Komaru's statement really bother you that much...?"

Byakuya didn't want to admit that it did, but only a coward would stray from his path because of a simple inconvenience. _ Byakuya Togami is no coward,  _ He assures himself.

"I wasn't particularly fond of her claim, no," He admits. Toko ejects her nail from between her lips, bringing her hands together nervously.

"I've never thought about c-changing you. I think y-you're perfect the way you are!" She said a bit too excitedly, noticing Byakuya's scrutiny. She steadies her shuddering breaths, speaking calmly.

"You're s-strong, confident, h-handsome...Your resolve is i-incredible. To be honest, I never thought I'd s-see you worked up over anything."

_ Who is she to look down upon me? As if I'm inferior to the likes of her, or anyone else on this planet. I was the chosen one from birth, the proper heir to the Togami legacy. I am the definition of perfection, an idol to those who writhe beneath my feet. _

Byakuya prepares to continue his mental ego-bolster aloud, but Toko picks up where she left off. She must've seen through him and his pitiful self-doubt.

"It's o-okay to feel that way, though. W-We're human, we aren't exempt from p-pain. I still love you," Toko takes a step forward.

Byakuya retreats backward, his heart racing, blood boiling, and head spinning. Tears have formed and pooled at his lids, the unfamiliar fluid obscuring his vision. Toko's heart twinges in pain at the sight of her beloved Togami tearing up.

"I still love you," Toko softens her tone, taking another step toward him. "Cease your a-advance," Byakuya commands, to no avail. This time, he doesn't step back.

The crack in his voice shatters his attempt at disregarding the tears in his eyes.  _ There's no dust in the room, Togami. You're crying. You're weak. _

He can feel himself breaking, unsure of what to do. His ragged breathing is the only bit of composure he has left, but it's faltering fast. Toko watches the way his chest rises and falls, his breath hitching, which forces him to restart. She knows the signs of a shattering soul, a fragmented reality. He's showing them.

She shuffles closer, standing directly in front of him. He looks straight ahead rather than down at her, and she knows why; If he looks down, the tears will fall, and he'll break.

"Byakuya, look at me," Toko asks rather than demands. She cups his cheeks, feeling him tremble beneath her touch. She uses her left thumb to gently stroke his face, careful not to brush against his lid. Tears must fall naturally.

"Byakuya," She calls out quietly.

Refusing to budge, Byakuya can feel the floodgates sirens wailing. He can't describe the profound pain heating his core. There's so much heat. He feels it in the shell of his ears, in the pit of his stomach. The frigid exhaustion follows suit, settling into his arms and legs, mingling with the scorching temperature in his gut. His head is pounding.

Toko stares into his glossy eyes, ceasing her comforting ministrations. She sees herself in him, who she used to be. The difference between them is that he projects his pain more than she did. He chose solitude while she was forced into it.

Toko recalls the dank, musty scent of old shoes combined with dusty clothes. Trapped in an irrevocably dark, claustrophobic space, as she cried out for her mothers. Either would suffice, just someone to release her from her imprisonment. The first day, she slammed her fists against the wood until it splintered, crying out, "Mama!"

"I'm sorry!" She pleaded, unsure of what she's apologizing for, but doing it anyway. She's desperate and hungry.

The second day, she was starving. She kept up the door hitting for an hour less this time. She wrapped her arms around herself to simulate a comforting embrace, to no avail. Toko knew she was alone.

On the third and final day, she was absolutely famished and exhausted. She'd curled into herself while lying on the floorboard, avoiding the heads of nails that protruded from the wood. The fetal position she'd adopted was more out of a lack of space than comfortability. Just as she'd accepted her fate, the door creaks open.

All of her strength went into propping herself up on her elbow, delicately placing her wide-rimmed glasses onto her face. "C'mon, you need to eat," Said one of the figures towering over Toko. Toko recognized the voice as belonging to one of her parents.

Considering death a better fate than living in this Hell, Toko reluctantly stands and stumbles out of the closet. Adjusting to the light, she looked back at the closet door.  _ Never again. _

In the present, Toko refocuses on Byakuya, who hadn't budged during her reminiscing. He actually looks worse.  _ Never again. I promised myself I'd never the closet again, but what if I have to rescue someone from it? _

Toko stares at her now sniffling, miserable boyfriend.  _ What about the darkness? The confinement, how little space there is? I shouldn't do this. _

Then Byakuya's cracking voice breaks the silence. "T-To..."

He couldn't even finish saying her name. "...Ko."  _ It's worth it. _

"I still love you, Byakuya Togami," Toko repeated, curling one arm around his head and burrowing her fingers in his hair. The other limb snakes around his upper back, gently rubbing his shoulders.

And so Byakuya crashed. A loud wail, unknown to man, railed through and out of his throat. Anyone who could hear him would've assumed he lost a limb in that moment, but the pain he felt was greater than that. His shoulders jump high, his chest expanding and contracting hard, a tidal wave of tears breaking free. The affluent progeny Byakuya Togami didn't even have the strength to collapse or control himself for that matter. His arms tighten around Toko's fragile frame as he, for the first time ever, shows unfiltered emotion.

_ I am-  _ "I l-love you, Byakuya," Toko stutters, interrupting his returning train of thought.  _ Loved. I am loved. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I channeled a lot of personal experience in this. I hope you enjoyed the read. <3


	7. Is it love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya bares his soul more than intended but enjoys it. Also, confessions.

Byakuya's tear ducts took a while to run dry. He's spent his whole life disregarding the emotions of others to protect himself, under the belief that relationships are a fallacy. He'd click his tongue and smirk in the face of disaster, walking through a minefield while others run in their urine-soaked boots. The stern and cold facade was just that, an act; Toko was right. He's human, and the fact is they're an imperfect species.

Byakuya was guided by Toko to the ottoman in his office at the mid-point of his breakdown. They've been there since then, Byakuya lying down with his head in Toko's lap. The only sounds are his occasional sniffs and Toko's soft humming.

_ I'm akin to an angry toddler at this moment, being soothed by such elementary methods. _

"My mother didn't coddle me like this unless in private. However, our interactions were normally supervised," Byakuya confides. Toko gingerly smiles, twisting a dense selection of his bangs between her middle digit and thumb.

"I don't regret coming out of my 15-man battle triumphant. My half-siblings weren't worthy of the Togami title," Byakuya continues. "I won't pity myself and wish for death either. I've seen enough of it to have died a million times. A Togami is stronger than any force imaginable."

Byakuya, who's ear was pressed against Toko's thigh, shifts to lay on his back. He stares into Toko's eyes with drive and passion he'd never had before. "This hiccup is a mere reinforcement of my resolve. I feared being changed by others, weakened to prey as a result of attachment."

Byakuya sits up to Toko's dismay, as she enjoyed pampering him. Taking a deep breath, he grabs her hand with both of his and squeezes. "You didn't prey upon my briefly wavering will. You didn't coddle and praise me like an infatuated fool; You instilled hope and consoled me."

"M-Master," Toko began, prepared to refute whatever positive claim he's about to make.

"Toko Fukawa, I...appreciate you." She couldn't refute that, nor did she want to. That was a step toward the word love slipping past his soft lips.  _ I know what his lips feel like, and they're mine, all mine. _

"I love you t-too, Byakuya," Toko responds. They execute the same idea, leaning into each other and capturing the other's lips.

Toko's head is in the clouds, heart pounding against her chest as she absorbs the love seeping from the opening Byakuya created within himself. Talking about emotions was a difficult task with the affluent progeny, but having him cry into the crook of your neck, burying his face in to muffle his howls of pain?

_ I can't believe it. He  _ **_ trusts  _ ** _ me. _

Byakuya's hand moves to her thigh, squeezing it out of affection rather than lust. That's also new to the couple; Sharing emotions that aren't shallow. Lust can't compare to love's intricacy.

Toko reluctantly separates from the slow, passionate kiss to stare into Byakuya's eyes. "Your eyes look so soft, l-like pillowy cumulus clouds," Toko admires.

Byakuya coughs into his head, leaning back into a normal upright position. "Er, yes. I suppose they are."

Toko shimmies closer to him, looking into his saturated blue irises all the while. Usually, Byakuya would meet one's gaze until they back down, but with Toko, it's complicated. A lot of things are complex with this girl.

Byakuya stares right back, feeling nervous as he watches her adoration swirl about her dark gray eyes behind the lenses of her oversized glasses.  _ Despite their inefficient scale, she looks cute in them. Pretty, even. _

"Are you trying to read me?" Byakuya quizzes, Toko shaking her head to exit her trance. "No, I'm admiring y-you."

"Ah, of course. I am the epitome of physical perfection," Byakuya boasts. Toko smirks a little, teasing, "You s-sure bounced back q-quickly."

"Why wouldn't I? Moping around like an abandoned puppy isn't profitable in any regard," He states matter-of-factly.

"That's my M-Master," Toko says, quickly swallowing his figure into a warm embrace. "Yes, and you're mine."

Time passes as it always does, the universe stopping for no one. Hiro struck a conversation with Komaru for a while, still fascinated by her ability to communicate with the dead. She didn't quite understand it herself, but she did her best to keep up the chat. When it became repetitive, Hina would interject and change topics.

Byakuya sipped on his cup of coffee, paging through a book as Toko clung to his arm. Occasionally, she'd pepper his cheek with kisses, and he'd grin.

_ They sure are glued at the hip now. I never thought I'd see the day Byakuya Togami smiles upon being touched,  _ Makoto observes. He's leaning against the frame of the double doors, watching the clock tick in the dining hall they all occupy. It's the closest room to the lobby, so they gather there at the end of their shift.

Those eager to leave, arriving the moment there are ten minutes left, would be Yasuhiro and Makoto. With five minutes left, Komaru and Hina would show. A minute left, Kyoko and Byakuya. Toko would shift between clinging to Komaru and Byakuya, so her timing isn't predictable.

"It's pleasant to see everyone getting along, although not altogether." Makoto looks to his right, Kyoko standing beside him and watching the group dynamics.

"How long have you been standing there?" Makoto questions. "Approximately 3 minutes, 51 seconds."

"How'd you get the second mark?" Makoto prods further, Kyoko staring at the wall clock. He follows her stare and watches as the minute hand ticks after a few seconds.  _ Okay, she was right. _

"Why'd you show up early?" "Four minutes is early?" "For you, yeah. You show up a minute before, every shift, like clockwork."

Kyoko catches on quickly to the implication in his statement. "You wait for me, don't you?" "W-Wha? Of course not!"

She stares at him; The familiar blank stare of disbelief she has when she detects a lie. "Okay, maybe I do," Makoto gives in, Kyoko flashing him a tiny smile.

"No need to get flustered. I'd do the same," "Huh?" Makoto blinks, taken aback by her confession.

The clock strikes nine, Hiro's alarm going off. Everyone knows that once his phone goes off, it's time to go. Hiro and Hina are the first to clock out and leave. Komaru heads over to Toko and Byakuya, catching up with her purple-haired friend.

"Listen. There are important matters to discuss between us, and I'd like for us to talk sooner than later," Kyoko asserts. Makoto nods, aware of the topic she's referencing.

Komaru approaches the pair, informing them, "Togami offered to give me a lift home. Well, more like insisted," Komaru awkwardly laughs. "I'll be heading out with them, so you can make whatever stops you want, Makoto."

"If you're sure, sis. Stay safe," Makoto responds, Byakuya and Toko passing by. "That's my cue! See ya," Komaru exclaims, hugging her brother quickly before following the others out.

"So, where did you- Mmph!" Makoto's words are interrupted by Kyoko's lips capturing his. Kyoko's gloved hands grip his white dress shirt, pulling him in.

_ Oh, what the hell. Why not? _ Makoto allows himself to melt into the kiss, tilting his head and hesitantly resting his hands on her hips. Her taste is intoxicating, and so is his; Their lungs sting from the lack of proper oxygen intake, but neither parties want to separate.

The passion in their connection ignites a flame in Kyoko's chest. This was meant to be experimental, but the length of this interaction proves otherwise. The heatwave coursing through her skin and lava boiling in her veins verifies that her feelings are valid. Kyoko knew she liked Makoto, but upon its gravitation to love, she denied it and invalidated her emotions.

_ Emotional attachment is a hindrance in this field. Avoid it at all costs,  _ Kyoko recalls her grandfather's advice.  _ Damn you, Fuhito Kirigiri, for depriving me of this for so long. _

With their lungs burning, Kyoko and Makoto part with a smack. Saliva stretches and splits between the tongues that returned to their panting mouths. "I'm sorry, that was sudden and unsolicited, I should have asked first," Kyoko apologizes.

"Please don't tell me you regret doing it," Makoto voices, continuing, "I loved it, and I wouldn't mind you doing that whenever you want."

Warmth spreads from one cheek to the other, tinting her face pink.  _ Here goes nothing. _ "I have a confession to make."

"Oh, yeah? What is it, Kyoko?" Makoto says with amour and concern in his voice.

"You're the object of my affection. You have been for a while now, although I doubted you shared my sentiments and discredited my own. After this morning, I realized I want to do that again." Kyoko exhales, realizing she held her breath during that.

"Not only do I wish to repeat our sexual encounter, but I...I want more wholesome interaction. To put it simply, I'd like to be yours, and you'll be mine in turn. Does that arrangement sound fair?"

Kyoko stares into her shorter companion's eyes, searching for an answer. Then he laughs. A genuine, hearty chuckle that grows in volume and intensity. Thankfully, before Kyoko could misinterpret his reaction, Makoto speaks up.

"Kyoko, you don't have to be so poised all the time. Arrangement? Just call it a relationship! 'Cause that's what this is," He grabs her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. "A relationship between two people who, well...love each other."

Kyoko, although at a slower rate than usual, detects an abnormality in his statement. "Love each other? Makoto, are you implying you love me?"

"I'm not implying it, I'm confessing to it. Declaring it, even." Makoto takes a deep breath, exhaling through his nose as the anxiety exits with the tufts of air.

"I love you, Kyoko Kirigiri. I have for a while, but I was too afraid to tell you. I think now's a good time to say it, though, since you just admitted to loving me too."

Kyoko blushes, realizing she did unintentionally inform him of such. Makoto continues.

"I admire your intelligence and independence. I think your hair is a pretty shade," Makoto gets a silly grin on his face, "And you smell and feel really good. Not just in  _ that _ sense, but hugging you and stuff. Holding your hands, gloved or not. I think you're crazy beautiful, inside and out."

If Kyoko were in a teen-drama, she'd be bawling her eyes out while enveloping him in a claustrophobic embrace. She opts for the latter.

"I love you too, Makoto Naegi." Kyoko kisses Makoto's forehead, smiling as she buries her face into his soft, spiky hair. He smells like berries, oddly enough.

Makoto blushes, wishing he was taller so their hug would be equal. He settles for placing a gentle peck on her neck, enjoying the subtle scent of her perfume.  _ Lavender, I think. Figures she'd like that fragrance. _

Byakuya, Komaru, and Toko stand in the Naegi home livingroom. Byakuya inhales deeply, exhaling shortly after. "This is modest living at best. I suppose you and your brother aren't too far off from middle class."

"Gee, what a backhanded compliment," Komaru retorts, Toko smirking at her improving quips. Byakuya frowns, looking down at Toko, who's slightly hunched to his right. "You're rubbing off on her," He declares.

Komaru shoots Toko a mischievous grin before saying, "I'll be even worse when I'm the bride's maid at your guys' wedding!"

Byakuya's face goes beet red, Toko hugging herself and trembling while she pictures their honeymoon night. The wedding sounds nice, too.

"Who said anything about marriage?!" He inquires anxiously. "I did, but now you have too," Komaru snaps back.

Byakuya adjusts his glasses, pushing them by the bridge of the frame to his temple, then sighs. "I've been influenced too easily by Toko. I'm overreacting far too quickly."

Komaru rolls her eyes, stepping forward to hug Toko, then retreating to her initial post. "I'm gonna head to bed; You have our spare key Toko, so lock up, please?"

Toko nods, stuttering out a "Y-Yes," before turning to Byakuya. "I g-guess this i-is goodnight," She realizes, already missing him.

"I'm going to run some errands, then I'll be back to get you," He declares, turning on his heel and grabbing the front doorknob. A hand on his shoulder stops him.

"W-What are you talking about?" "I provided you with an adequate explanation. What is there to question?" "B-But-" "I'll be back, that's all you need to know."

Byakuya rolls his shoulder free from her grasp, exiting the house. Toko sighs, sinking into the couch as she sits down.

Byakuya presses a button on his key, the honk of his car horn indicating the vehicle is locked. He briskly walks through the vacant parking lot of a cheap department store, stopping before the sensor of the automatic doors.

_ I can't believe I'm entering such a shabby establishment. Being seen purchasing such menial products from a first-rate store would be mortifying, though. _

Gulping down his pride, Byakuya enters the outlet. He's greeted by a door clerk, who's bright smile comes off as disingenuine to Byakuya.  _ Their kindness is a facade to improve sales. _

Luckily for him, there weren't many people in the store; No one in the aisles he explored, at least. It took him fifteen minutes to find and purchase the items he'd intended to buy, leaving as fast as he could. He releases a sigh of relief as he tosses the plastic bag into the passenger seat, pulling his door shut and locking the car up.

The drive to Naegi's neighborhood from the inner city wasn't long, although Byakuya was surprised to not see Makoto's car in the driveway. He pulls in, honking his horn once and tossing the bag into the backseat. Toko almost trips as she scrambles out the door, holding her arms out as she balances herself. Byakuya can't help but laugh, admiring his clumsy girlfriend.

_ Girlfriend, hm? That does have a pleasant ring to it. _

After locking the front door, Toko speedwalks to the passenger side and opens the door with a smile. "H-Hey, I m-missed you!" She exclaims.

"Where's Naegi and Kirigiri?" "Makoto's staying the n-night by her house. It's about t-time he grew a pair and-" "I concur."

Byakuya knew the rest of her statement would be foul, so he interrupted her with his agreement. The drive to Byakuya's home took a half-hour, as he lives in an uptown area. Upon pulling into the driveway of a luxury complex, Toko's jaw chattered.

"Y-You live here?" "Of course I do. This is one of many Togami housing units," He confirms.

"Top floor, penthouse suite. Here's the key," Byakuya tosses her the key, "Don't get lost."

Knowing her questions would be answered vaguely, Toko simply nods and exits the car. Once she's out of sight, Byakuya stretches his arm back and retrieves the bag from the back seat. He drives the car into his reserved parking spot, preforming the usual, "Get out, lock the car, head inside."

Byakuya ascends to the suite in the elevator, heading toward the door, and upon twisting the knob, he hears a subtle click.  _ I see she didn't get lost. _

Pushing the door open and shutting it behind himself, he looks around the living room for Toko. He tosses the keys onto the coffee table as he passes the wrap-around couch, heading down the hallway.

"Take off your shoes," Byakuya commands, bag in hand hanging loosely by his fingers. Toko yelps, turning around quickly to see Byakuya there. "I-I'm sorry Master, I just...I've never seen such an o-oversized bedroom."

Byakuya cocks a brow, "Oversized?" "E-Extraorindary, I m-m-mean!"

"Calm down, else your stutter will muddy your speech further. Now, obey."

Toko scrambles over to the bed, plopping down onto the edge and using her toes to push her shoes off by the heels.  _ Master told me to obey his command...I wonder what's in the bag? _

"Now, close your eyes." Toko shut her eyes so tight that stars spiral in her vision.  _ It has to be a whip, or maybe handcuffs. Maybe even chains! Oh, my filthy, lustful Master. What do you have in store? _

Shoes are kicked off, fabric rustles. Footsteps approach, the plastic bag rasps. "Open them."

_ Oh, what awaits me? Will he punish me simply for fun?! Oh, Master, I could just moan your name already. Just a peek- Huh? _

"A s-sewing kit?" Toko questions. "Is  _ this  _ w-what you spent all that time g-getting?"

"I intended on showing you these after, but I suppose now is acceptable." Byakuya removes four items from the bag. Two electric toothbrushes, one purple, and one gray. The second item is a pack of light gray bath towels and washcloths. Third, a pair of black slippers. Fourth, vanilla-scented soap.

"I figure if you're staying the night, you might need these," Byakuya explains. "The sewing kit is to fix your tattered clothing. If we're going to be seen together, I'd prefer we both look presentable."

_ That actually means I care about your upkeep, but I won't tell you that, _ Byakuya thinks.

He drags his fingers along the tear on the right of her skirt. "This might take a while to finish, but we'll get it do-"

His nails graze her scars, refusing to count the tallies, but looking up at Toko upon feeling her tremble. She removes her glasses, wiping away tears with her sleeve before returning her frames to her face.

"S-Sorry...You must think I'm a b-baby for crying over this." The shaky voice she attempted to calm broke his heart.

_ Your suffering is unimaginable, yet so is your strength. I admire you in some fashion.  _ Rather than informing Toko of his true opinion, Byakuya presses feathery kisses to each scar. This proves difficult due to their close vicinity to one another, but he can manage.

Toko's anxiety washes away with each peck, and despite enjoying the treatment, she felt better. He needed to know that. "...I-I'm okay now."

Nodding once, Byakuya ceased his shower of affection. After opening the sewing kit, he prepared the needle and thread. Lucky for him, her preferred colors consist of darker tones. He went to work, sewing the fabric together. Repairing the damage she'd endured over the years in physical light.

There was so much that could be said; Thoughts to share, opinions to debate, love to share. Yet they say nothing, and it proves to be a calming, comfortable experience. Byakuya has moved onto her long, red handkerchief. This took less time to complete, as this is the smaller article.

"It's done; Not my best handiwork, but acceptable. Tell me what you think," Byakuya tugs her up and in front of the wardrobe mirror.

Toko already misses observing Byakuya's furrowed brows and thinned lips, watching him focus on a task that benefits her more than him. The lack of visible scars, thanks to the mended skirt, is equally as pleasant.

Toko's usual nervous expression melts into joy, a smile spreading wide as she nearly leaps into Byakuya's arms. "I-I love it! I never thought..." Toko began, her words drifting into space.

"I knew you wouldn't enjoy shopping, and I figure this attire has become a part of your character by now. You've worn this to hell and back, I'm sure it holds sentimental value."

Byakuya isn't a believer in holding onto nostalgic possessions; If it's worn out, toss it in the bin. Toko's influenced him, subconsciously, to prioritize comprehending emotions. He doesn't have to agree with them, but at least he can understand them. Toko knew this despite Byakuya not saying it, and that was enough to convince her that he's beginning to feel love. Perhaps even safety.


	8. Despair Bumps in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples explore their emotions, whether independently or by confiding in the other partner.

Hope relies on optimism and subjective thinking, while logic is realism-dependent and objective. Kyoko was conditioned to separate the two from one another, as wishful thinking can only harm.

"Hope is a fool's substitute for fact. As a detective, you need certainty based on the truth, not sanguine theories. Heed my advice, and you'll make a fine detective."

That she did. After constant grooming, 13-year-old Kyoko made an exceptional investigator, although still susceptible to mistakes. Her hands' burn marks are a reminder of such imperfection. The physical pain during the healing phase paled in comparison to the agony of shame.

Kyoko tries not to acknowledge the reason behind her self-contempt. While her growth as an individual is admirable, there's much to explore and mend. However, it's easier to withdraw and handle the trauma independently.

"I don't wish to blame Fuhito for my life's direction," Kyoko states, as stoic as ever.

Makoto's washed-out hazel eyes peel open, raising his head to gaze into the purple eyes that contrast against Kyoko's pale complexion. He tiredly blinks a couple of times, letting her know he's listening.

"I've told you about my grandfather in length, objectively at least. I don't mingle personal interest with accuracy," Kyoko shakes her head slightly, "That's not the purpose of this rant."

_Rant? What's wrong with Kyoko?_ Makoto internally questions. Her grip on him hasn't tightened yet; That's a telltale sign of her stress. For good measure, Makoto squeezes his arms around her mid-torso where they've been wrapped during his nap. Kyoko takes the hint, shuffling closer to his form, his chin resting on her breasts.

"Interesting choice of placement," Kyoko teases, although her tone doesn't indicate she's joking. "Carry on," A blushing Makoto requests.

"I love Fuhito, but I feel it's lacking; He had many restrictions over me, insistent on maintaining a firm hold over my life. I was deprived of my youth."

Makoto understood what Kyoko was referencing. Riding a bike down the street with your friends, going to the movies, first kiss with a highschool sweetheart. _Well, she's technically achieved that last one with me, just as an adult._

"During my upbringing, I was aware my conditions were abnormal. I couldn't protest though; My father left the family, then Fuhito used it as fuel. Convincing me that he abandoned us for personal pursuit, under the guise of anger. I wish I could've cleared the air with him."

Kyoko's arms begin to contract, drawing Makoto closer. Makoto prepares to comfort her but decides to hold off for what's likely coming next.

"My father must've felt so betrayed for him to leave the family again. I would've loved to see my mother one last time, to have a better memory than..." "A white face floating above a hospital bed," Makoto finishes. "Precisely," Kyoko confirms.

"How do you remember that, after all this time?" "Everything you say is important to me," Makoto expresses. Kyoko takes a few minutes to return to her ramble.

"I want to uncover the mysteries in my life, but given they revolve around the deceased or distant, I can't. Everything will remain shrouded in uncertainty."

Kyoko's grasp tightens, refusing to waver, Makoto taking initiative at the sign of her distress. He scoots up until his head is above hers, wrapping his arms loosely around her shoulders and giving her shoulderblades a light squeeze. Kyoko accepts the unspoken invitation, retracting her arms to slip them between his and wrap around his chest.

Kyoko curls into him, nuzzling the side of her face against his bare chest. When they initially laid down, Makoto was clad in his white dress shirt and ocean blue boxers, adorned with yellow cartoony stars. Kyoko recalls holding back a smile while watching him shimmy his black suit pants off. Once he'd stood up straight, she noticed the pattern.

While Kyoko's affectionate snuggles warm Makoto's heart, he knows it's his turn to speak. "You're focusing a lot on the past, and that isn't healthy. Your head's in the future, too, by predicting everything will stay the same. I'm sure things'll clear up."

Makoto's smile that followed his statement fades, listening to Kyoko's stubborn disregard. "I have to acknowledge all possibilities, then deduce the most probable outcome. My reality denotes-" Makoto cuts her off.

It happened quite fast, her head being angled up by his chin. The semi-familiar tingling sensation stemming from her lips, and flushing to her face as heat indicates Makoto also kissed her. She could've figured this out without the feeling, given her eyes are open, seeing his brows knit together out of frustration. Kyoko closes her eyes, realizing it's awkward for Makoto's to be shut while hers remain open.

Makoto pulls away, the pair opening their eyes and staring at each other. Kyoko spared no time calling him out, "You did that to silence me."

His blush suggests she's right, but before she could reprimand him, he defends himself. "I know, and I shouldn't have, but you would've kept going if I didn't. I'm sorry."

_There's more I need to say, but if she's upset with what I did, I need to know._

"It's fine, although I recommend you keep that to a minimum," Kyoko says, staring into his eyes to assert her point. "The kissing in general, or doing it to shut ya up?" Makoto smiles cheekily, said grin growing as Kyoko blushes.

"The latter, of course," She answers, her certainty making Makoto tint pink. "While I'd love to continue kissing you, there's more you wanted to say. Otherwise, you wouldn't have cut things short."

Makoto nods once, remembering what he intended to say. "You're right. Anyways, I was saying that sometimes, you have to trust in hope. Let yourself be happy and carefree instead of dwelling on the past, or stressing about the future."

"You expect me to release all anxiety and be blindly hopeful, like you?" Kyoko blurts out of frustration, her breath hitching as she recognizes the brass of her statement.

Smiling, Makoto places a light peck on her forehead. Unpuckering his lips as he disconnects from her skin, he keeps his head there. The warmth of his breath washes over her skin. "Don't sweat it. If Byakuya's loser lectures didn't traumatize me for life, then I can get through anything," Makoto subtly chuckles.

"I'm not saying all this to criticize or guide you, I just want you to be as happy as possible. Realistically, of course." Makoto backs away, propping himself up with an elbow. Kyoko remains lying down, her arms loosely hanging onto his torso.

"I don't expect you to be anything but you, Kyoko. Without your composure, intelligence, and subtlety, you wouldn't be...Well, you."

Kyoko's brows knit together as she looks down at nothing in particular. _What can I say to prove I'm being sincere? It looks like she doubts me,_ Makoto thinks.

A second later, a smile appears on his face as a lightbulb flickers on in his head. The shifting weight on her mattress makes Kyoko look up, caught off guard by his lips on her cheek, trailing kisses to her ear. The final peck is placed upon the shell before Makoto whispers, "I love you, Kyoko Kirigiri. I promise to make you smile every day we're together."

Another kiss in the same spot, followed by another whisper, "I love you."

A positively overwhelmed Kyoko brings her hand up, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling his head down to her level. Makoto gasps in response to her rough handling but groans as she kisses him. She pulls away to say, "None of that, not tonight."

With a couple of nods from Makoto, she returns her lips to his. They roll over until Makoto's on his back with Kyoko resting comfortably on top. He ensures his hands remain at her waist, while hers rest on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

**Meanwhile...**

"What time is it?" Byakuya questions, prompting Toko to angle her head to glance at the digital clock on the nightstand. "2:01 AM, M-Master Byakuya."

His fingers lift his glasses as he pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes shut as he sighs. "Have you always been such a motor mouth? I don't think you've stopped to breathe until now."

Byakuya removes his hand, allowing it to rest atop hers on the bed, intertwining their fingers. Toko glances at their hands, a smile growing wide as she looks back up at her lover.

"You l-love my voice, d-darling," Toko hesitantly uses the pet name, unsure of Byakuya's tolerance of it. "I tolerate it," He lies in a deadpan tone.

"I j-just know you love _something_ about me, M-Master," Toko pries. She doesn't mean to rush his emotions, but she'd like to know he isn't with her out of pity.

"Sure, maybe," Byakuya admits, his cheeks a pastel shade of Fuschia. Toko softens her smile, crawling across the spacious bed to lie on top of him.

With her ear pressed to his chest, listening to the rhythmic thumping of his heart, Toko feels safe. _Safe? No, I must be mistaken. I don't know what safety feels like._

The blissful state she was in that her thoughts interrupted didn't last long. Byakuya gently pushes her off of him as he sits up, rolling his shoulders and craning his neck to stretch.

"Before I forget," He stands up, retrieving the plastic bag from earlier off of the floor and shoving his hand in. "Catch."

Toko shuts her eyes tight in anticipation of something hitting her, hands extended out, and cupped. The item lands in her palms, causing her to open her eyes in shock. What it was made them widen.

"W-What is this?" "I'm sure you're aware of what a key is, Fukawa," "O-Of course I am! I just...why?"

Byakuya smirks slightly, pleased with her reaction. "Take the night to consider. If your competency proves fruitful, you'll realize what my proposition is."

She sits there, speechless, unable to do much besides stare at the progeny. Everything but her gaze remains the same, her expression softening as she focuses on him.

_I want to trust him, but I'm scared. I should be leaping at this opportunity. This is the perfect way to spend more time with him, and I want to, so why am I anxious?_

"I'm taking a shower then heading to bed. Don't offer to sleep elsewhere, I'd prefer you in here with me."

Toko simply nods, alarming Byakuya as he'd expected a lewd comment about a dripping, naked Togami. Perhaps a taunt about his preference for having her close. _Silence suits her better, I suppose. Even if her stuttering is, albeit disruptive, adorable._

With the closure of the bathroom door, Toko is left alone in the vast room. The king-size bed seems excessive, but upon considering the height of her partner, it's reasonable.

_I wonder if our children would grow just as tall._ She imagines a toddler with Byakuya's blonde hair and blue eyes, running around at top speed. Byakuya would be bouncing their second child in his arms, laughing as Toko chases the first one.

Toko's face beams at the idea. _We're better off just having boys, that way we don't run the risk of having a mini-me._ Her smile swiftly flips upside-down.

Desperate to ease her anxiety and counter the impending despair, she stares at the key. _This could open so many doors for me, but the only doorway I wish to enter is to Byakuya's heart._

Unbeknownst to her, she'd already wormed her way into his heart. He opened himself up to her because he deemed her fit. Byakuya doesn't need to court the exceptional women the world has to offer, because he's found all he wants in Toko Fukawa.

Those words swam around the progeny's head as the water pools at his feet, circling the drain before descending the culvert. _I'm content with Toko, happy even, but is there a future here?_

Byakuya holds his breath until his lungs sting, then exhaling deeply in an attempt to relieve the stress. A drop of water hits the tip of his nose, irking him enough to shut the water off and run a hand over his bangs. He pushes the glass shower door aside, stepping out onto the mat and staring into the steamy mirror.

_I look too posh with my hair slicked back,_ He criticizes as he grabs a towel from the rack, scrubbing his hair until it's moderately damp. He dries the rest of his figure with the same cloth before wrapping it around his waist. Once completing his nightly skin-care routine, applying deodorant, and brushing his teeth, he returns to the bedroom.

_It's not cold in here, why is she curled up?_ Byakuya questions, approaching her sleeping form and checking her external temperature with the back of his hand. _Must be a familiarity concept; This is her first night here, after all._

After removing his hand from her skin, he advances toward the spacious walk-in closet. He slips into a dark gray tank top and black shorts, adorned with the Togami Conglomerate logo. Byakuya's focus centers on the soundly sleeping Toko.

_I'm not well versed in her sleeping patterns and depth, so I can't risk waking her with movement._ Byakuya sighs, returning to the closet's interior and emerging with a large folded fleece blanket.

His footsteps grow lighter as he nears Toko, splaying the blanket over the mattress from the foot of the bed. Ensuring the cover didn't rise past her the top of her shoulder, Byakuya leans over and presses a tender kiss to her forehead.

Exhaustion settles into his bones, finally having caught up with him. He drags his feet through the carpet fibers, crawling onto the bed from the left side and clapping twice, the lights dimming until the room is swallowed by darkness. With a light tap, his removed and folded frames were placed onto the nightstand.

He lasted five minutes lying on his back a distance away from Toko. On the sixth minute, he shuffled closer to her. By the tenth mark, Byakuya adopted the role of the big spoon, one arm bent beneath his head with the other draped over her ribcage. In this position, sleep struck him like a truck with no headlights, the night slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give a shoutout to my returning readers, ya'll are the best. New peeps, you're dope too. Ultimate even. Ok, I'm done being cringe, goodnight. <3


	9. Indirectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Values can be followed loosely," Byakuya justifies. He hadn't anticipated challenging his beliefs for the entire day.

Particles swirl and float in the beams of light that pours into the room via the penthouse windows. Given they span from floor to ceiling, and the black-out curtains are pushed back, there's an overwhelming amount of brightness. The radiance turns the interior of Byakuya's eyelids orange, rather than the lulling black one sees in complete darkness.

Irked at the disruption of his slumber, he flops onto his back and groans.  _ Why on Earth are the curtains drawn? I'm positive they weren't last night. _

Byakuya sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand and patting the bed with his right. __ He didn't expect to feel wrinkled covers beneath his palm. _ Where's Toko? _

He springs upright, eyes scanning the room before fixing his stare on the cracked bathroom door. He kicks the blanket off of him, getting up and approaching the room, expecting to hear the hiss of the shower.

He pushes the door open slowly, calling out, "Toko?"

Toko stands in front of the counter, wringing the water out of her hair with her hands. Byakuya's comb sits on the white marble countertop beside her glasses and several hairpins. Her light gray towel is wrapped around her figure, covering her chest down to her thigh, although her scars are partly visible. The purple electric toothbrush stands to the right of the sink, Byakuya's spearmint toothpaste lying beside it.

"Ahem," He clears his throat, Toko yelping as her shoulders jump and tense. She flicks her head to the left, her fearful expression softening into relief. She releases her hair, hands dropping to hang at her side while she stares at him.

"You s-startled me," Toko chides. "That much is obvious. What are you doing up so early?"

She averts her gaze, staring at the floor while her body rotates to match her head's direction. Her hands move to cover her scars, fingers tapping against the raised flesh.

"E-Erm...bathing, duh," She quips nervously, the speed of her fingers increasing. Byakuya's silence concerns her, and as he approaches her, she backs away by a step.

His right-hand grips her thigh, his thumb pressing against one of her completed tallies. She freezes out of fear and uncertainty, looking down at his hand then up into his eyes. Saturated blue eyes pierce her dark gray ones, his gaze appearing stronger due to his knit brows.

Byakuya and Toko stay like this for a few seconds before he steps closer, standing so close that she could feel his breath hitting her scalp. Then he drops to one knee, one of Toko's brows cocking while the other furrows. Refusing to jump to conclusions, she watches him closely.

His lips touch her scars, lightly grazing against her skin as he moves to place a delicate peck on each carving. Given the current number of strikes to her flesh, he'll be busy for a teensy bit. Toko's anxiety relents as her muscles relax, her face showing newfound comfort. She's thankful Byakuya's eyes are closed, lest he sees her head arched back.

_ It's bad enough I'm running my fingers through his disheveled hair like some jaunty tramp. I shouldn't just let him do this, he probably thinks it's gross! He's just trying to comfort me. _

"You're enjoying this more than I anticipated, considering how noisy you're being," Byakuya states, showering her thigh with more affection as kisses a circle around the bundle of wounds. "Not that I mind," He admits in an alto tone.

The first kiss to her left thigh draws out a shameful moan, to which he glances up at her with a cocked brow.  _ While it's safe to assume she's trembling for more carnal reasons, I shouldn't proceed without her go-ahead. _

Toko's head angles south to check on her boyfriend, confused by the ceased contact. He looks up at her with uncertainty she'd never seen in his eyes.  _ He's worried about me. _

With a few rushed nods from Toko, Byakuya resumes lining kisses up her scars. This time, he keeps his gaze fixed on her. He watches her eyes shut and mouth twitch as she releases mewls of pleasure, accompanied by soft whimpering. Although profoundly tempted to transfer his affection to the area between her legs, he plants the final peck to her scars and stands.

Once he's fully upright, he curls a finger beneath her chin, tilting Toko's head up to face him properly. Byakuya savors the dissipating hazy appearance her irises hold, and once the lust is gone, he kisses her.

Time screeches to a halt the second the pair angle their heads in opposing directions, having learned each other's lips and preferred tilt a bit more since their first time. Byakuya favors a right slant with his lips capturing Toko's top one, hands firmly grasping her waist.

Toko fancies tilting her head to the left as her arms drape over Byakuya's broad shoulders. In an attempt to ground herself during their liplocks, she subtly twists her right foot by the heel. Only now realizing this quirk that's happened every time, her cheeks flush with heat.  _ Has he noticed it yet? _

Byakuya feels her focus dwindling as their sync dies off, Toko's lips separating from his only by a centimeter. Determined and greedy for her intoxicating taste; The hypnotic dehydration he's left with after their kisses end leaves him craving more. She's a refreshingly cold flask filled with water in a parched desert. He  _ needs _ more.

Temporarily acknowledging this overbearing desire, Byakuya dips his head and captures her lips again. The passion nearly knocks Toko off her feet; Her breath hitches and picks up randomly, forcing herself to breathe through her nose, lest she gasps for air and ruins the moment. Instability almost reduces her legs to jello, starting in her knees and surging through her thighs and calves. Butterflies and even ladybugs flutter in her stomach; Meanwhile, a fire burns in her chest that she wouldn't dare extinguish.

The embers ascend Toko's throat and escape in the form of vocal satisfaction. Byakuya must have ignited a similar blaze, as cinders convert to pleased groans upon reaching his vocal cords. Suddenly yet slowly, he rubs the pads of his thumbs into her hips, which promptly becomes another preference for both of them.

They lost count of how many times they separated to catch their breath, only to eagerly return to making out. Their tongues entered the equation at some point, and Toko swears she could create a sculpture of his mouth by memory. After what felt like too little time, they cease the session and stare into the other's eyes. It took all of their strength to not assault the somewhat puffy, abused lips in front of them.

They stood there wordlessly, engulfed by unfamiliar emotions as they visually absorb the other's features.  _ Regardless of who's genes are stronger, we'd create phenomenal offspring. _

Byakuya blinks a few times, realizing what he just thought was genuine. He's not considering children right now, but it doesn't hurt to fantasize.

_ Fantasize? This is an...unprecedented development, but I'll allow it. Toko's in her head all day, so entertaining that train of thought myself can't hurt. _

"M-Master?" Toko's gentle coo interrupts the start of his daydream. "Yes?" He replies simply, still partially lost in his head.

She notices the distance in his eyes and notes his simple response.  _ He's thinking about something, so I can't say it now. He won't mean it. _

"Thank you," She settles. With a sincere but small smile, Byakuya nods and squeezes her waist. She slips her arms beneath his and hugs him, burying her face in his chest. Then the towel falls loose, only held up by their pressed bodies.

"It'd be wise of you to get dressed," Byakuya states with a snicker, Toko frowning and stuttering, "D-Don't rush me! It's your fault I forgot, anyways."

Byakuya smirks, stepping back so the towel would fall. Once it hit the floor, Toko quickly turns around and bends over, reaching for her pile of clothes. Byakuya's playful demeanor continues to manifest as he wraps his arms around her stomach, lifting her off the floor as a fit of laughter escapes him.

"W-What are you d-doing?!" Toko screams, her fear subsiding as she turns her head to look into the mirror. Byakuya has a childlike grin on his face, eyes shut as he spins them around once.

_ This is so random and out of character, but maybe he's just that happy? Just that...in love? _

His infectious joy spreads to Toko, who smiles and giggles, kicking her feet in fake protest. Byakuya sets her down, his laughter dying off, and soon, the silence sets in.

"I-I apologize for my erratic, fool headed behavior. That wasn't like me to-" "Don't w-worry, it was nice. I don't think I've s-seen you so h-happy!"

Despite Toko's elated expression, Byakuya couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Not with her or their partnership, but with himself. "Unless you intend to traipse around naked, I suggest you get dressed. We're paying Naegi a visit."

"W-which one?" "Hopefully both." With that, Byakuya left the bathroom to get dressed. Toko stood there for a minute, perplexed, before retrieving her outfit from the floor.

**Later...**

"You two slept together, and you didn't tell me?!" "Komaru, you don't have to announce that to the world! And so what if I didn't, it's my business!"

Kyoko watches the two siblings hurl frivolous statements at one another. Interjecting wouldn't deescalate the situation, so she leans against the living room wall in silence. Her focus snaps to the jingling front doorknob, assuming it's Toko on the outside, unlocking the door. To her surprise, both Toko and Byakuya enter the dwelling.

"You're disturbing the peace, you know," Byakuya claims. His hands reside in the pockets of his pleated trousers.

Komaru and Makoto quit their bickering to look over at the new company, both of them appearing extra surprised upon seeing Byakuya. "What? You act as though you've just seen a ghost," He states.

Having him drop by so randomly is shocking enough, but his laidback outfit is the cherry on top. He dons a Cedar brown dress shirt with the top four buttons undone, revealing a white tee beneath. The sleeves are cuffed above his elbows. The formal portions of his outfit are the black pleated pants held up by a black leather belt, and his dark brown wingtip oxfords.

"How can your outfit be so casual, yet so posh?" Komaru breaks the silence, Byakuya rolling his eyes at her question. Ignoring his rude behavior, she looks at Toko.

"Toko, your clothes! They aren't as tattered!" Komaru excitedly realizes aloud. "W-Well yeah, I don't have the l-luxury of buying new clothes. It's n-not like I'd look good in anything new, anyways."

Komaru smirks, Makoto grabbing her shoulder. "C'mon, don't subject her to your torture too," He warns, but his sister simply swats his hand away.

"We're all going out and getting Toko new clothes," Komaru asserts.

Kyoko and Makoto share an unsure glance. Toko hugs Byakuya's arm tightly, subconsciously sharing her anxiety with him. His brows knit together as he defends his girlfriend from Komaru's persistence.

"Are you dense? She's hardly comfortable interacting with you lot, imagine her in public," Byakuya lectures. "Was that an insult to all of us, or just her?" Makoto asks, unsure of whether to be offended. Byakuya's irritant expression subsides.

"Don't apply too much stress to that puny brain of yours, it might combust," "Okay, that was definitely a directed insult," Makoto confirms aloud.

Byakuya can feel Kyoko's death glare from his left but pays it no mind; Instead, he looks down upon feeling his arm tugged slightly. "I-It's fine, I need to d-do this," Toko whispers.

_ I'm not sure why you'd subject yourself to this, but who am I to stop you.  _ "Okay," Byakuya relents. "This may be conducive for me, as well. Naegi, you're coming with me while the girls go on their shopping trip."

"Wha? Why do you wanna hang out with  _ me _ ?" Makoto questions, "Heed my previous advice; Don't worry about it. We can convene at the food court once we're all done."

Byakuya snaps his fingers as he turns on his heel, slipping his arm free of Toko's grasp as he exits the house. Makoto walks over to Kyoko, opening his mouth to speak but is silenced by Kyoko's lips being quickly pressed to his cheek.

"Try not to let Byakuya bully you too much," Kyoko urges, Makoto meekly nodding. He felt increasingly shy as he sensed Toko and Komaru's eyes on his back while he left.

Makoto's hand tugs at the passenger door to Byakuya's expensive-looking car, but before he could move an inch, the affluent progeny verbally interrupts him. "You're sitting in the back."

"Why? I'm not a child," Makoto sharply questions. "While I'd love to refute your claim, I'm in a rush. Get in or stay here," Byakuya sits in the driver's seat, shutting his door after.

With an exaggerated sigh, he begrudgingly sits in the passenger side backseat. Five minutes into the drive, Makoto receives a text from Kyoko, prompting him to fish it out from his hoodie pocket. Byakuya, curious as to what their conversation entails, creates small-talk.

"Kyoko, I presume?" "Yeah," Makoto answers with a smile to his voice. The euphoria in his tone reminds Byakuya of his morning with Toko, solidifying his intent with the Ultimate Hope. Makoto could sense there's a reason he dragged him along.

The clicking sound Makoto's phone produced for each selected letter furthers Byakuya's curiosity. "Did something happen? If Toko's too anxious, I  _ will  _ turn this car around and reprimand your sister."

_ You didn't have to add that last part, Togami, _ Byakuya realizes.

Makoto smiles, hearing the protective boyfriend in him come out. Makoto briefly mentioned his concern with the Togami-Fukawa relationship to Kyoko on their drive to his house. Kyoko reminded him that Toko's treatment must differ from his usual conduct.

"Nothing's wrong, she's just letting me know they're heading to the mall now," Makoto assures, watching as the text bubbles adjust to reveal the new message.

> ** Kyoko: ** How's Byakuya treating you?
> 
> ** Makoto: ** Super awkward silence for the first five minutes. We're talking on and off, he's being protective of Toko.
> 
> ** Kyoko:  ** Cute. I told you so.
> 
> ** Makoto: ** I know. I miss you already babe :(
> 
> ** Kyoko: ** We've been separated for 10 minutes.

"Hello? Earth to the commoner?" Byakuya exclaims irritably. "Your conversation can't be that interesting."

"Huh? Oh, we're here!" Makoto announces excitedly. "Obviously. Why else would the car be off?" "Solid point."

Makoto's conceding caught Byakuya off guard, the two exiting the vehicle in silence. As Makoto shuts his door, he spots the girls approaching the entrance. He extends his arm up, waving it sprightly with a joyous grin.

Komaru nudges Kyoko with her elbow after waving back with more spirit. Kyoko doesn't raise her hand past her shoulder, shooting a reserved wave to Makoto. Byakuya observes the interaction, almost envious of their lack of shame.

The groups remain split as they venture through the mall. Makoto and Byakuya walk in silence, except for Makoto's random questions. They were idiotic queries, such as, "What's your favorite video game?"

"I don't entertain the thought of investing my time into such a trivial activity. I'd prefer to keep my head in reality," Byakuya answers, hoping Makoto returns to being quiet.

"But books aren't too different, and your nose is always in one. Fictional stuff can be fun in any form," Makoto counters. Byakuya considers leaving Makoto in the middle of the mall and driving home, but that would be brass. "Fair point. I see you haven't lost your edge."

Makoto blinks once, a delayed smile appearing as he realizes Byakuya didn't insult him. Feeling confident, he asks another question.

"Do you have a cute pic of Toko as her contact photo?" "Toko doesn't have a phone." Makoto didn't expect such a straight-forward answer, one that shifts the mood. In an attempt to revive it, Makoto jokes, "Maybe you could buy her one."

The silence that ensued made Makoto backtrack, "Hey, that wasn't funny. I'm sorry-" "Don't be, that's not a bad idea."

"You're kidding, right? You just have the money to blow on that?" Byakuya shoots him a blank stare. "Okay, dumb question, you definitely do. Do you know which phone she'd like, though?" "Nope, that's where you come in."

"Huh?" Is all Makoto could spit out as Byakuya speeds up his pace, Makoto lightly jogging to catch up.

Walking through the electronic store, Makoto cringes at the obscene prices while ogling a pair of wireless earbuds. "I'll get her this," Byakuya gestures toward a large phone that makes Makoto's fingers ache just looking at it.

The certainty on the progeny's face almost hushes Makoto's objections, but he swallows his fear and objects. "A-Are you sure? I mean, that's a pretty expensive phone."

Byakuya sees through Makoto's words, "Be honest, no beating around the bush." The Ultimate Hope sighs, complying. "I think something more modest would suit Toko, ya know? She's never been the type to stand out in a crowd."

Byakuya considers his words, agreeing with a nod before striding toward a smaller model of the same phone. With a smile and thumbs up from Makoto, Byakuya returns his sentiments with a minor grin.

"Wait outside of the shop for me, I'll be out momentarily," Byakuya orders, an ecstatic Makoto complying by exiting the store and leaning against the wall.

Makoto sends a text to Kyoko, who responds a few seconds later.

> ** Makoto:  ** He's being really nice :D
> 
> ** Kyoko: ** Happy to hear you guys are having fun, sweetie. What are you up to?
> 
> ** Makoto:  ** You'll see. He's coming back, gtg. I love you <3
> 
> ** Kyoko:  ** Love you too.

After Makoto returns his phone to his pocket, his reflexes activate upon seeing a box tossed to him. Upon catching it, he recognizes the product picture on the packaging.

"How'd you, why'd you-" "Consider it a rare token of appreciation. Now contact the girls, tell them to meet us at the food court."

Makoto grins, nodding once as he accepts the bag thrust into his hands. After dropping the box into the bag, Makoto texts Kyoko.

> ** Makoto:  ** He's being incredibly kind now. We're gonna be at the food court, see you soon!
> 
> ** Kyoko:  ** Finishing up now, be there shortly.

Byakuya and Makoto arrive at the food court, sitting down at a table. They opted to be across from each other. Makoto swipes his thumb across his phone's screen, opening the game folder and considering which to play.

"What does love feel like?" Byakuya asks, Makoto looking up from his device and asking, "Is that a genuine question?"

Byakuya nods once, confirming his sincerity with a focused expression. "Well, love feels different to everyone," Makoto begins, Byakuya refraining from making a quip.

"A general description of it could be the butterflies you get when you kiss them or the relaxation you feel around them."  _ Check and check,  _ Byakuya mentally confirms the symptoms.  _ Would calling them symptoms be wrong? _

"For example, I'm super bubbly around Kyoko, yet I'm also calm in her presence. We're always there for each other, we build each other up." Makoto blushes as the corners of his mouth tug into a soft smile, continuing, "Most of all, our love is unconditional. I couldn't ask for more."

_ That's the start of my feelings for Toko. It runs much deeper than that surface level description, which could be a sign. _

"Thank you for your input," Byakuya thanks, adjusting his glasses and staring at the table.

"Why'd you ask me that, anyway? Do you- Oh, hey girls!" Makoto abandons the question, Byakuya silently thanking the universe for sparing him the embarrassment.

"Hey, guys. I'm surprised you guys bought anything," Komaru teases, sitting down beside Toko. "What did you purchase?" Kyoko questions, referencing the bag in Makoto's lap.

"Something much cheaper than all the clothes you guys bought. Did you buy out the whole store?" Makoto quizzes, staring at the five bags Komaru is adjusting.

"We wanted to give her an actual wardrobe. Not everyone only wears house clothes and work uniforms like you," Komaru quips, Makoto sighing in defeat.

Makoto uses his foot to push out the chair beside him, Kyoko sitting down and leaning in, kissing his cheek. "Byakuya bought me some earbuds," The cheerful Ultimate Hope redirects the conversation.

"How much?" Kyoko inquires, Byakuya answering, "Only a couple hundred, nothing major."

The girls stare at a smirking Byakuya, then avert their attention to a blushing Makoto. "He would've bought them even if I declined," He defends, Byakuya backing his claim. "He's not wrong, so I suggest you three stop gawking."

"How about we get some food then? My treat," Komaru offers, Byakuya chuckling. "What's so funny?" "That you think I'll allow you to pay for a five-person meal alone."

Everyone stares at him in awe, although Kyoko's face is the least expressive. He tosses a hundred-dollar bill onto the table. "Gawking again? My kindness is to be praised, not acknowledged so candidly. Get a pizza."

"Pizzas don't cost that much, no matter how good," Komaru informs him, to which he snorts and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm well aware. Keep the change."

Komaru's face breaks out into a ridiculous gleeful expression, practically skipping away to the pizza parlor. Upon her return with the dish, the Naegi siblings dig in while Kyoko eats with a refined dignity.  _ At least she's not an overeager pig, like those two. Why isn't Toko eating? _

After intentionally neglecting to observe Toko, Byakuya glances to his right and sees her trembling, worrying her thumbnail between her teeth. He grabs her arm, tugging it away and snaking his hand up her forearm to intertwine their fingers.

_ I lectured her about PDA, but she needs this. Values can be followed loosely,  _ Byakuya justifies. He places gentle kisses on her fingertips, watching her blush and glance at the others.

Whether they ogled the display or not, he didn't care; All that exists at this moment is their unspoken love. Toko relaxes after he nips at her skin with his teeth, a successful attempt at centering her focus on him. He rests his free hand on her thigh, eventually feeling her tense muscles relax.

_ Unspoken love. Hm. _

**Later...**

The group finished off the pizza within an hour; Everyone but Makoto and Komaru having one slice. Toko and Byakuya shared the occasional touch, mostly staring at the other when they weren't aware. This continued throughout the day, although Toko spoke to Kyoko more than she ever has. Byakuya figures the bonding time influenced this.

"It was awesome hanging out with you two today! Thanks for the random visit," Makoto voices his enthusiasm and joy. Byakuya nods once in agreement, Toko shyly waving goodbye to the Naegi's and Kyoko. They return the wave before entering the house.

Ten minutes into the drive back to Byakuya's suite, Toko breaks the silence. "Why w-were you so n-nice today? And you kissed me i-in front of them."

Byakuya taps his fingers on the steering wheel, taking a right turn as he considers his options.  _ I can't lie to her, but I can stall,  _ He concludes. "I didn't kiss you, I kissed your hand," "S-Same difference!"

Byakuya's mouth twitches as he represses a smile. "Don't s-stall, okay? And don't lie. W-Why?"

Toko anticipates another minute-long delay before he responds, but his explanation follows her question almost instantly. "I felt like challenging my values. It was, although arduous, pleasant overall."

Determined to switch topics, he gestures his free hand to the bag in the backseat. "Look inside," He orders, Toko complying eagerly.

_ It can't be anything kinky since he was with Makoto all day. _ After settling back into her seat, she opens the bag and freezes for a minute. Once that time passed, she takes the rectangular box out and tosses the bag down.

"You b-bought a phone?!" "Obviously, and it's not  _ a _ phone. It's yours."

Toko debates protesting his purchase, knowing her stutter will weaken her argument. Byakuya seizes the opportunity to reduce her anxiety. "This gift is potentially sentimental to me and can be to you. Financial burdens are nonexistent to me. I'm not trying to buy your love, I'm trying to express mine."

_ Did he just indirectly admit he loves me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would've easily reached or passed 5k words had I continued, but cliffhangers are nice. :D


	10. Directly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Togami-Fukawa rich chapter, the tension rises to its boiling point between the two. How the tension manifests in Toko is interesting.

Toko's anxiety felt like a dumbbell in her gut as a fire roars in her chest, a static sensation tingling in her bones. She's lying on the straight portion of the wrap around couch with her phone in hand. They've been at Byakuya's for three hours, the first two consisting of Toko pacing around the kitchen with her nails scraping her scalp. Her glasses tilted so far they fell off her face, snapping her out of her stupor. After an order from an irritated Byakuya, she perched herself on the couch.

> ** Toko:  ** You're irritating.
> 
> ** Komaru:  ** That's how you say "hi"?
> 
> ** Toko:  ** I'm in this mess, thanks to you.
> 
> ** Komaru: ** I just wanted to buy you clothes, I didn't tell fancy pants to get you a phone. Don't you like it?
> 
> ** Toko:  ** Maybe.

Toko groans loudly upon seeing Komaru's name appear in bold letters on the screen with two options at the bottom. Her thumb hovers over the decline button, but quickly flicks to and taps answer. She presses the phone against her ear, her voice barely above a whisper, "H-Hello?"

"Hey! I didn't expect you to answer, I thought you'd be spending time with Byakuya," Komaru exclaims. "If I were, I w-wouldn't have texted you at all," Toko reminds her.

"Yeah, right," Komaru responds blankly, her tone returning to normal as she continues. "How's it over there? Is he living in excessive comfort?"

"There's a r-reason you called, spit it o-out," Toko demands, Komaru taking a few seconds to consider her words before speaking up.

"It's really obvious he loves you, and I think he's trying to show it. Togami might be good at insults, but his emotions seem to be a totally different story."

"A-Articulating your feelings isn't s-supposed to be easy," Toko defends.

"Look, you've said it yourself. You want him to say it, but that means you're gonna have to say it, too," "Y-You don't think I h-h-have?!"

Toko springs upright from her lying on her back, her grip tightening around the phone. "I didn't say that! I'm just suggesting saying it again to him. Not at a random moment, but make it the topic. Talk about how you feel, but _ don't back down. _ "

Toko knows why Komaru emphasized the final statement; While she admits her friend has improved at assertion and encouragement, Toko can't shake her fear. Komaru's phone picks up the few knocks on her door, prompting her to rush her words.

"I've gotta go, Makoto made hotdogs for lunch," Komaru raises her voice for the next statement, "He's gonna get a dad-gut soon enough!"

"I heard that, and no I won't! I'm still working out," Although distant through the phone, Toko could make out the insecurity in Makoto's assertion. Once Komaru's giggle fit ends, she bids farewell with one last statement.

"Think about what you told me and Kyoko. If you can confide in us, you can tell Byakuya the same thing. You've got this." With that said, Komaru hangs up.

Toko's left alone with her thoughts as usual. As she stares ahead at nothing in particular, an undesired familiar intensity clicks on in her body. Before she could completely disassociate, a loud ding sound pierces her eardrum. She yanks the phone away from her ear with squinted eyes, irritation spelled out onto her face, she looks at the cause.

** Komaru: 2 Attachments **

Curiosity overrides Toko's chagrin as she taps the notification bubble, typing in her six-digit password, and staring at the photos in their chatlog. Toko typed out a question, deleted it and started an insult, and repeated this five times before calming down.

The photos are from the end of their mall trip; Specifically, the moment Byakuya kissed Toko's hand. In the first picture, Toko dons a horrifically embarrassing expression that showcases her anxiety.  _ This was when I noticed her looking, I didn't even realize her phone was out! _

Toko forces herself to look away from her flustered face, initially only glancing at Byakuya for a few seconds before squeezing her eyes shut. His face etches itself into her eyelids, and she notices something. She opens her eyes and stares at her lover's figure in the photo. His eyes are shut, lips gently pressed to Toko's middle finger.

The second picture beats the other in sentiment by a landslide; Toko and Byakuya stare into each other's eyes, his mouth a centimeter away from her hand. There's no glare from Toko's glasses, which perfects the picture alongside Byakuya's innocent, tender gaze.

That moment is nothing short of love, and Toko knows this. With her head and heart in agreement, she sends Komaru a black heart emoji and tosses the phone behind her as she stands. The device lies face up where Toko previously sat, the woman in question speed-walking to the door between her and Byakuya (literally and metaphorically).

Her skin absorbs the heat that attacks her as she steps outside, tempting her body to produce sweat. With her childhood being spent in a cramped, sweltering house where she confined herself to her room, this heat is nothing. The three days in the closet likely improved her durability, as well.

"B-Byakuya?" She calls out, advancing toward the progeny. She stops a few inches away, Byakuya turning around with a plate of two grilled beef patties in hand. "You were raised with partial Western cultural influence, correct? I figured I'd entertain that side of your palette."

Toko's eyes widen, staring at the plate then up into his eyes. Wordlessly, Byakuya walks by her and returns inside to the kitchen. Toko follows him loosely, and she shuts the door behind her. "Sit at the table, I'll prepare your food first."

She nods and complies, shuffling to the sizable dining table and taking a seat. She digs her elbows into the glass surface as she taps her index fingers together, growing nervous as time passes. She arches her right foot while curling the toes of her left foot. After a minute of this, Toko's feet partly cramp, forcing her to relax.

_ What if this is all an elaborate plan to ruin what little self-esteem I've gained? Maybe he's just toying with my emotions. _

Byakuya approaches with one plate per hand, setting Toko's dish onto the table between her elbows. He grasps her shoulder with his free right hand, leaning down and kissing her forehead before walking around the table to his seat.

They sit across from each other, Byakuya scooting in slightly after placing a napkin in his lap. Toko opts to scoot in completely, her elbows on the table as she eyes the food before her.  _ Interesting that he chose a burger of all Western food. _

"I-I can't eat with you s-staring at me," Toko breaks the silence. Byakuya furrows his brows and responds, "I haven't shot a mere glance in your direction. If I were staring at you, you'd know."

After two bites, Byakuya swallows his food and sighs. "If my placement is that disconcerting, I'll move," He submits, carrying his plate and napkin to the chair beside her.

Now settled into his new seat, he resumes eating the small burger. Toko, with calmer nerves, digs into her meal with a large bite.  _ It's actually a decent size and smells really good.  _ Smiling through her chewing, forgetting about the potential noise, Toko chomps at it again.

_ I'm used to mother making hers oversized and greasy,  _ She cringes at the memory of the messy kitchen she'd struggled to clean as a child. If Her father was a meticulous man, obsessed with the cleanliness of his home but working too often to tidy up himself. This left her mothers with the duty of cleaning, and that quickly turned into Toko cleaning.

If the house didn't meet his standards, the women wouldn't hear the end of it. In turn, Toko received punishment for it under the guise of misbehavior to her father. Fearing he wouldn't believe her, Toko begrudgingly accepted the unsound discipline.

Current day Toko's bite frequency slacks off as she recalls one of the many shifts in her childhood.

Her dad was a workaholic who, despite wanting to bond with Toko, prioritized his job over all matters. The infamous three-day closet punishment occurred while he was on a business trip. The cherry on top was how he brushed off Toko's visible fatigue, burying himself in paperwork. After this, the young Fukawa disassociated from her desire for paternal affection.

"I blame my mothers for Genocide Jack," Toko exclaims, disrupting the long-lasting silence. Byakuya turns his head, dabbing the bits of excess food around his mouth with his napkin. "I've always blamed them. The bullies too, but mostly my moms," She continues.

"Dad was a workaholic to the point I t-think he forgot I existed. By the time I was accepted into H-Hope's Peak, our relationship was nonexistent. No 'good morning!' or questions about s-school."

Toko imitated a chipper, loving parent when saying "Good morning," as if to emulate what she deeply craved as a young girl. Byakuya's curiosity piques as he listens quietly.

"I found comfort in reading novels, p-preferably romance. I received little guidance from my mothers, so love was out of the question."

Byakuya observes the little twitches in her face, and the upturn of her mouth's corners as she speaks. Her stutter begins to fade as she slows her speech.

"Stories about lovers and their triumphs together...they inspired me, gave me hope. I thought, 'If these fictional characters can find love, so can a miserable, unsightly girl like myself.' That sounds d-depressing, doesn't it?"

Toko turns her head and stares into Byakuya's eyes, watching him shake his head once before responding. "While that's quite a dismal reality, I wouldn't call it depressing. I'd say it's structure."

Toko snorts, so caught up in the hilarity of his statement that she doesn't cover her nose after the hideous sound. "More like c-chaos coated in spider webs, surrounded by v-vampire bats and-" "I get the gist," Byakuya interrupts, waving his hand dismissively.

"Perhaps a proper term would be 'framework'. You were exposed to doleful circumstances as a starting point and from there you matured. There are defects to it, but you built upon that foundation to the best of your ability."

After considering the truth to his words, Toko agreed with his interpretation. "That day you demanded I, u-um, handle my stench...I thought you cared about me. You probably didn't, b-but I still loved you! Even after you exposed my secret during the c-class trial, I forgave you."

Byakuya wasn't sure whether to address her forgiving nature or confirm that at the time, he was merely insulting her out of repulsion. Unaware of the avenue he's launching himself into, he responds to the former.

"Why'd you blindly forgive me? Trusting others is already ill-advised, but foolish faith is even worse," Byakuya questions. Toko recognizes the self-discrimination and doubt, quick to challenge his belief.

"I-I'd never regret trusting you, not in a b-billion light-years. Others think you're conceited, and quick to use others, but I never thought t-that."

"That's due to your infatuation," Byakuya snaps quickly. Toko's resolve remains absolute in the face of his disbelief. "I still don't think that t-though. I believe you use the same c-coping method, but in a different way."

"I never killed people," He coldly rejects. "That was G-Genocide Jack, and she's a product of my s-structure. You called her a defect," Toko reminds.

Byakuya fails to find her implication, so swallowing his pride, he questions her. "What are you insinuating, then? Elaborate," Byakuya orders.

"We have trauma, and w-we know that. It's not as discernable with you, but I c-can see it. We're touch-starved and love-devoid for different reasons. My mothers...they didn't want a child."

Toko pauses, downing the lump in her throat before continuing. "Knowing they'd have to topple a g-girl's insecurities and societal influence, that made it worse, I think. Maybe that's why they insulted my body when I bathed."

Byakuya's heart sank upon hearing her voice trail off during that final statement. His frustration with her digression quickly passed, fighting the urge to comfort her and reprimand himself.  _ I shouldn't have commented on her putrid aroma back then. How insensitive. _

"A-Anyways, back to you. We have similar values due to our upbringing. You detached yourself from your emotions while I disassociated. That disconnect eventually manifested into  _ her _ ," Toko emphasized the final word.

"Your stutter reduced in frequency drastically. Impressive," Byakuya compliments, Toko's face beaming as she stammers, "R-Really? You think s-s-so?!" "I spoke too soon."

With a flustered giggle, Toko turns in her chair to face Byakuya. Cocking a brow, he rotates as well and tosses his napkin onto the table. She reaches for his hands but retracts them halfway into it.

"Y-You probably feel disgusted still, by G-Genocide Jack," Toko's voice crack substitutes for a third stutter.

Tears well up and ride her eyelids, so she hangs her head in shame. "I'm not disgusted, nor am I intimidated," Byakuya sternly asserts.

"You should be," Toko warns, her tone climbing in pitch when it cracked halfway into saying "should." Her right-hand scratches at her thigh where Jack's Geno-Scissors are strapped.

Byakuya slowly stands, pushing his chair out with his legs, insistent on keeping his hands at his side. A few cackles force their way out of her throat, making her shoulders jump, her voice cracking through it.

"Get the-  _ haHA _ \- stun," A longer string of giggles rattles his brain, "G-gun!"

Byakuya stands still, Toko's fingers digging into her skirt.  _ No, she can't expect me to... _

"Damn it, Togami! Listen to me!" The way her voice broke sounded like two songs playing at once, at different speeds. The lack of a stutter was Jack, but her pleading is Toko.

Toko's left-hand reaches for the stun gun, but Jack's scrambles for the right. Toko's limb freezes, but Jack's persists. The scene is dead; From Byakuya's halted breathing and motionless posture to his lover's stagnant figure. The Former Ultimate Affluent Progeny didn't feel too ultimate right now.

_ So it begins. _ Byakuya bolts toward Toko, retrieving the taser and pressing it to her temple, pulling the trigger.

At least, that's how it could've played out if the sharp silver point of Jack's scissors didn't hover before his Adam's apple.

"Dun da-da dun! I'm finally out of Miss Morose's head. It's really fuckin' depressing in there! Kyeehahaha!" Genocide Jack rambles excitedly, her elongated tongue stiff during her laughter.

The tip of said muscle curls at the end as she cocks her head with a, "Hm?" before a grotesque smile appears. "Master! What a delightful love-shack ya got here."

Her nose twitches as she sniffs the air. "Well fuck me silly, the other me bathed! And do I taste mint?! You've made a woman out of her yet, Master Byakuya. Too bad you couldn't do the same for me."

"I'll proceed to ignore your blatantly sexual advances," Byakuya sneers. "You repulse me."

"Just the way I like it! You're lucky we don't share memories, otherwise, she'd be real upset!"

Byakuya averts his infuriated gaze as it softens a smidge. His glare snaps back to Jack as she taunts him. "You love her, don't you?! That is classic, falling for a pessimistic book-thumper. Oh, how my heart bleeds!"

Byakuya stands his ground as Jack bolts for him while holstering her weapon, stopping in an instant. Her hands clutch and tug at his Cedar brown dress shirt.  _ Well, this shirt is trash now _ , He thinks.

"Somethin' else is bleeding too, just not the same substance. Wanna give it a go? I'm real good in bed, promise! If masochists are your thing, that is."

Following a cackle that throws her head back, Jack leans in close. The tip of her tongue slithers along the length of his neck, erecting every hair on his body. He prepares to push her away, but a solution to his problem stops him.

"Who says they aren't?" Byakuya chokes, a ridiculous grin spreading on Jack's face. Somehow, this smile is brighter than the former was. "Oh, Master! I'll make you feel  _ so _ much better than Miss Morose ever has. You'll be crying out in ecstasy!"

"I'm sorry," Byakuya mumbles. Jack hears him utter something beneath his breath, making a sound. "Eh?"

Byakuya's determination shows in his now furrowed brows. In one swift motion, his left-hand grabs Toko's stun gun from her thigh-bound holster and presses it roughly to her temple. His index pulls the trigger back as he stares into the feral red vortexes that are Genocide Jack's eyes.

The shared body tenses, their form convulsing and spasming as it falls back, Byakuya catching the shell with one arm. Distress paints him purple as he feels the girl jerk in his arms, observing the impact of the electricity.

Shockwaves strike the core of her body, currents hitting her bones and eliciting twitches. Byakuya feels his soul fall into despair as he predicts the worst.

Just like that, Toko Fukawa is charged up while Genocide Jack was unplugged.

"Wake up! Goddamn it, Fukawa, if you don't come back this instant!" Toko hears him plead, utter despair attacking his vocal cords.

"W-What good is hollering...at a d-dead corpse...gonna do?" She quips, continuing a few seconds later, "And loosen your g-grip, I'm hurting enough."

Byakuya's eyelids swiftly segregate as he subconsciously tightens his hold on her forearm and draws her in with his arm. "You're alive...?"

"You're okay!" Byakuya cheers, holding back tears. The wet streaks descending from his eyes to his chin indicate he sobbed like a baby.

"Of c-course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Toko's unbothered demeanor ticks him off, evident by his knit brows.

Byakuya carries her to the couch and sets her down in a sitting position. Clutching her head, Toko stares up at Byakuya as he rants.

"You're remarkably temperate for someone who just got tased! At a voltage unknown to me, as well. I could've killed you, your blood would've stained my psyche!"

Toko softly calls out his surname in a vain attempt to cease his yelling. "Byakuya," She calls out again, and two more times after that. " ** Togami! ** "

"What?!" He yells back. "I didn't die, so what does it m-matter?" She exclaims loudly.

"Ha! 'I didn't die' my ass, I watched the color drain from your skin. I have the right to abandon my composure,  _ I almost lost you! _ "

"I r-reiterate, what does it matter? You don't love me, you probably don't even c-care a-about me!" Her stammering worsens as she scoots to the edge of her seat.

Byakuya steps closer, looming over her figure as he shouts a fateful declaration. "I don't care? I don't care?! Who are you to lecture me about emotions when you're too blind to realize that I  _ do _ love you!"

Toko's consciousness is a dark, empty void where she sits on the ground, knees pressed to her chest. She has to scream her thoughts to process them, and Genocide Jack's voice meddles with the procedure. Her train of thought comes to a screeching halt, Byakuya's words echoing in place. A spotlight shines onto Toko as the blurry picture comes into focus.  _ He said it. _

"S-Say it again," "Huh?" "You h-heard me. Repeat it."

"I...love you?" "No, with more conviction!" Toko tugs Byakuya down by his shirt color, piercing his soul with her gaze.

"...I love you." He asserts, an elated Toko tugging him the rest of the way. With Byakuya on top of her, propping himself up by the arms, she peppers his face with kisses.

Toko's giggling is too confusing to be cute, even with her smiling through the kisses. Reality sets in for Byakuya now in a more controlled fashion, spurring him to repeat his confession.

The way he says the statement varies in pace and intensity until he finally reiterates with unwavering sincerity, "I love you."

Toko and Byakuya's lips mesh together as if they were two puzzle pieces. Toko tilts her head left while Byakuya's angles right, her heel digs into the floor, then something new happens.

Byakuya smiles through their kiss, and so does Toko. Her arms drape over his shoulders, wrists crossing over each other. Butterflies, heat, the whole nine.

They separate from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together as they go cross-eyed in an attempt to gaze at one another. With a shared chuckle, Byakuya looks down at the floorboards, and with the most emotion-infused smile, repeats himself.

"I love you." Toko giggles, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, folks! For the end is nigh, but not entirely too close.


	11. Safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Growth is vital, and so is acceptance. I wouldn't be where I am now without Master and Komaru, maybe even Makoto. I'm still scared of a lot, but I refuse to let my fear determine my actions. I've found safety, and I won't give it up. I can't."

"The mood is so different today," Makoto observes, Kyoko nodding once. Makoto adjusts his hold on the cardboard boxes he's carrying.

This week, the survivors were tasked with Future Foundation work as additional renovations were completed at Hope's Peak. No one expected love to disrupt the monotonous schedule linked to restoring hope, but it's a welcome change of pace.

"I concur. Are you able to carry that many boxes?" Kyoko inquires, her brows furrowing marginally. "I can relieve you of the third one."

Makoto releases an embarrassed chuckle, quick to reject any help. "I can manage, although it's starting to hurt craning my neck like this," He admits. Kyoko's expression softens, 

The side of his face is pressed against cardboard as he walks blindly down the hall, walking beside his girlfriend. Despite there being only three boxes, with the nethermost package being the heaviest, Makoto can't see past them. _I can barely carry them, too. My arms are gonna go numb!_

The physical strain presents itself in his knit brows and flexing muscles, eventually escaping his body as a throaty, pained groan. Kyoko gets a couple of butterflies as her focus shifts to the source of the noise.

_The whine he produced is enticing, but I shouldn't derive so much pleasure from his discomfort._

Kyoko shoves the thought aside, the fluttering in her stomach ceasing as she returns her attention to the corridor's end. Suddenly, the lightweight box Makoto was carrying catapults through the air, the two heavy ones hitting the ground with a thud.

"Crap!" Makoto cries out, Kyoko rolling her eyes at his censorship before halting her movement. "Are you injured? How'd you fall?"

"Uh, I might've lost my footing and kicked my ankle. Just maybe," Makoto contritely admits.

Kyoko's amusement tugs at the corners of her mouth, forming a small smile. Before she could fully bend over and set her boxes down, Makoto waves his hand in objection, carefully standing up. He retrieves his packages with a grunt, the pair proceeding until they reach the thick, wooden double doors of the Headmaster's office.

The plaque on the left door reads, "Headmaster Naegi," evoking a grin from Makoto as he looks reads it a thousand times. Kyoko's emotions clash head-on upon reading the nameplate.

"Hey, I hope you won't hate me for saying this, but I can see you're in your head. Change is hard to adjust to, but after everything we've been through...Change is due."

Makoto's words bounced around Kyoko's brain for a minute, processing the information and intent behind his words. With an accepting nod, Kyoko turns the left knob and pushes the door open with a free hand. She enters the spacious room with the Ultimate Hope in tow. After closing the door, she turns around to observe the scene.

Her eyes do a round over the room, taking in the design style and contrasting it with her father's. After tracing the surfaces on the right end of the room, she sets her gaze upon Makoto. His expression exudes joy, his washed-out Hazel eyes sparkling with child-like wonder.

"Leaving your mouth agape will attract flies," Kyoko jokes. "How would a fly get in, the windows aren't open- Oh. That was the joke."

Makoto's poker face that followed his realization made the failed joke funnier to Kyoko, her gloved hand rising to cover her mouth as she giggles. The couple places their boxes down, Kyoko sighing and stretching her arms out upon standing upright. To her surprise, a pair of slender arms enclose her in a heartfelt embrace.

"I really appreciate you, Kyoko. You've been beside me all this time, risked your life for my sake. You're truly awesome," Makoto exclaims. The adoration in his tone warms her heart, prompting her lips to upturn into a smile.

"I love you too," Kyoko's cheeky yet genuine timbre makes Makoto laugh. Not out of amusement, but in delight. "You have no clue just how much I love you," Makoto declares.

Kyoko realizes he let go of her, sensing his anticipation for her to turn and face him. Doing just that, Kyoko blissfully smiles as her neck's showered with kisses. Makoto, feeling mischievous and admittedly entranced by Kyoko's soft skin, trails his affection lower.

Kyoko's smile falters, her top row of teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Makoto snakes the tip of his tongue along her collarbone before pulling back and recalling a trick he read in one of Toko's novels. Throwing caution to the wind, Makoto lightly blows air onto the thin trail of saliva. The frosty sensation nips at her nerves, forcing a low moan free that spirals a stir in Makoto's groin.

Purple and Hazel lock in a gaze, gloved hands descending Makoto's body at an excruciatingly slow pace. His hands grab and squeeze her rear, moving down her thighs at a matching pace. As Kyoko's hands grip his belt, the right door swings open, and her hands push them apart. Her face is flushed crimson, Makoto regaining his footing as he looks down at the shoe that slipped off _._

_Why do I always lose a shoe?!_

Makoto's frustration bubbles and fizzes as his attention snaps to the entrance. "Fukawa, don't you knock?" Kyoko chides, her chagrin very present in her tone.

"S-Sorry? I didn't know I was i-interrupting something," Toko's face deadpans alike her empty voice. "This c-can't really wait."

"It's fine, Kyoko, really! We'll talk later," Makoto flashes Kyoko a knowing smile. She catches the hint and sighs, nodding curtly to Toko before exiting the room.

Makoto retrieves his shoe from the floor, walking over to and sitting in the plush office chair. He props his right ankle on his left thigh. As he slips his black Derby back on, Toko's voice breaks the silence.

"Things s-seem to be going w-well between you and Kirigiri," Toko observes. "So far, so good! I'm sure you're not here to listen to me ramble, though. What's up?"

After tightening the loose shoelace, Makoto slides his foot back to the floor. He sits back in his chair and makes a mental note to push it behind his desk later. "Remember when I-I told you that I've felt safe with someone b-before?"

Makoto nods, Toko sighing as she taps her index fingers together. "I...I lied."

"What, you k-knew or something?!" She questions frantically after watching Makoto's kind, welcoming smile form.

"I assumed, but you just confirmed my suspicions," Toko's eyebrows furrow at his response. Makoto chuckles as he watches her face turn tomato red. After five minutes of Toko mentally scolding herself, she speaks up.

"Yesterday, we returned to Byakuya's. I wouldn't expect you to know the t-term, but I was emotionally c-constipated." Makoto ignores the insult she inserted, nodding once to assure her he's listening.

"Byakuya made lunch, b-but we couldn't finish it. I... _She_ took over," Toko emphasizes, referencing her alter. Makoto blinks twice in shock, unable to recall the last instance Genocide Jack appeared.

"I don't remember m-much, but Byakuya does. He woke up earlier than me today, t-to make sure I was okay." Toko trembles, recalling the subtle despair in his eyes.

"We've all seen you change into her once or twice. Komaru's definitely seen it more, but that's beside the point. Why would it freak him out now?"

"I g-guess I'll tell you."

* * *

"Your body took so long to recover. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you thrashed about. For once, I can't articulate my thoughts."

The contempt in Byakuya's tone intensifies as he continues, "A Togami debased to lingual inadequacy. I refuse to pity myself, so I digress. This is about you."

If Toko had the energy, she would've opened her eyes to read Byakuya's face for sincerity. She wholeheartedly believes he's being genuine with his expression of love, but confirmation repels her anxiety.

After the explosive exchange subsequent Toko's alter shift, the couple relocated to the bedroom. Toko took a seven-hour nap, too disoriented to realize Byakuya never removed his glasses, indicating he had no intentions to rest.

"Have you lost your hearing? Revert your focus," Byakuya demands. "I'm s-still recuperating," Toko reminds him, her croaky whisper tugging at his heartstrings.

Byakuya swallows his sympathy, "While I'm aware of your condition, I have an important query."

The couple's position on the bed hasn't changed since they initially laid down. Byakuya has a pillow propped against the headboard behind him, an arm hooked around Toko's shoulders with his hand limp. Occasionally, he'll extend his thumb to stroke at her bicep. This elicited a reflexive smile from the girl in her sleep, who clutched and released his shirt gently. Inquisitively, Byakuya placed a hand to her chest, discovering her grip played in cadence to her heartbeat.

The rhythmic clenching ceased once she woke up, much to Byakuya's dismay. He promptly came to enjoy the tic as he does all her quirks. Toko's tiger-knee cuddle reminds him of an exhausted nine-year-old, except her leg is hooked around his while her arms hug his waist. She's using his stomach as a pillow for her head, as well.

While this arrangement is comfortable for them, Byakuya wants to see her eyes during her answer to his upcoming question. He angles her head with his right index finger hooked beneath her chin, paying mind to her depleted state. Touched by his excessive tenderness, Toko blushes as she stares into his eyes. "W-What is it?"

"How'd you maintain your composure after such an intense reality rupture? Normally, I'd label this a trivial matter worth none of my time, but I'm...unsure of how to process it."

"I've t-traumatized you," Toko's thoughts break into words. She would've clasped her hands over her mouth if it wasn't for her reduced energy.

The anxiety in her irises drains into the black void of her pupils after a snort contorts Byakuya's nose. He adjusts his glasses by the left frame hinge, staring at Toko's thigh where the carved tallies are, but the skirt covers them.

"You humor me with such a profoundly incorrect assumption. My encounter with Genocide Jack was just that, an encounter. I refuse to be troubled by it," Byakuya avoids her gaze, unwilling to watch her read him.

"Yet you are," Toko tacks her notion onto the end of his statement, anticipating a confirmation.

"...That's a logical conclusion, yes." Toko had a speech prepared, although its quality is comparable to chicken scratch. She opens her mouth to speak, but Byakuya beats her to it.

"I loathe this dreadful circumstance. Feeling despair seep into my bones, the crux of my being. I hesitated, although it didn't alter much. Your shared obsession with me prevents her from harming me phsyically."

Toko cocks a brow, which Byakuya considers encouragement to continue. "My reluctance to hurt you stems from my compassion for you. If I traveled through time to warn myself I'd prioritize Toko Fukawa's health over my survival, my fate would be solidified."

"Y-You'd ship yourself off to a dump, I b-bet," Toko quips, Byakuya retorting, "Think more along the lines of eternal damnation."

"I digress. You've yet to answer my question," Byakuya mentions. Toko gnaws at her bottom lip, considering her options.

_I'd rather not lie, he'll see through it anyway,_ She concludes. Releasing her lip from between her teeth, Toko begins to explain herself.

"I felt s-such an acute lapse in my psyche when I changed. All I can r-remember is feeling like a glass dome that someone t-tossed a brick through. Not a good one, neither! One of those shabby, discarded slabs with the chipped corners."

Byakuya lightly bit the tip of his tongue, suppressing the urge to comment on her use of imagery. "I know someday, I might not return to being Toko. I could s-stay Jack, and I'll watch as she drives everyone away. Kicking my feet, screaming in p-protest, it wouldn't help."

"As a g-girl, I accepted that we're the same person. I blame myself for running away when I could've faced my feelings," Toko's face twists into disgust and regret. " _I_ killed those boys. _We_ crucified them, dug our scissors into their flesh. W-Wrote with their blood!"

Toko uses her sudden burst of despair-fueled energy to sit up, relinquishing her hold on Byakuya. Her eyelids wrinkle when they connect tightly, digits flying to her scalp followed by raking nails. The hot itching sensation intensifies, Toko quickening her scratching pace in a desperate attempt to quench the malaise.

Byakuya took a second too long, in his opinion, to grab her wrists and tug them away from her head. _My resolve is absolute; Berating myself will only delay my action, in turn hindering my success. I will help her._

"I refuse to repeat myself, so unclog your ears. You are not, never have been, and never will be Genocide Jack. You merely share a body. To address the mutual emotions, that is because Jack started off as just that. Pent up rage, amongst other feelings."

Toko's eyes shut tighter, jerking her arms a couple times in vain pursuit of freedom. "Thrashing about like an animal won't make me release you," Byakuya warns as she wriggles in his grasp for a minute, rapidly depleting her energy.

Toko's quaking ceases as her posture slacks, eyes remaining closed but with less intensity.

"You're done? Good. You aren't becoming Jack, nor can she reign control. She is a portion of you that divorced into an entity; However, she can't achieve true liberty thanks to your communal perception."

Toko's eyes peel apart upon feeling the lack of restraint, noticing that Byakuya released her before looking up and seeing his concentrated gaze. "You...you let me go?" Toko voices her bewilderment.

"Given your processing capacity is undoubtedly impaired, I'll explain myself. Don't grow accustomed to this, I'm a man of unspoken notions."

"You'll need freedom more than the tools to construct your foundation. To elaborate directly, you can't practice restraint if I do it for you. I trust you to help yourself, and in return, I'd prefer you refrain from coddling me."

Toko cocks her head, Byakuya sighing as he explains himself further. "I must accept the bitter truth; Control will never be constant. Placing faith in others is required on occasion."

Byakuya coughs to break the five-minute silence that followed his revelation. "Should you place your faith in me again, I promise to act promptly. I will not fail you again, as long as my name is Byakuya Togami."

Toko embraces Byakuya, peppering the crook of his neck with kisses. He counts ten of them, rolling his eyes at her energy-boost being a result of overwhelming adoration.

"I l-love you, and I trust you, Togami. I...I feel safe," Toko whispers into his skin, evoking goosebumps and frozen posture from Byakuya.

* * *

"After that, he regained his composure, and he told me h-he felt safe too!" Toko rocks on the heels of her shoes while enveloping herself in an embrace as she revels in the memory.

Makoto's expression frequently changed while listening to her reiteration of the moment. As he observes her euphoric state in the aftermath of her recollection, he grins softly.

"So, you came here to tell me you've found your safety," Makoto realizes aloud. "Yes! I-I mean, yes."

"You don't have to deflate yourself like that, Toko," Makoto comforts, standing up and approaching her.

Toko squints and cocks a brow as Makoto stops within arms reach. "Joy is a powerful emotion, but it doesn't always last long. That means you should enjoy it while you can!"

Her squinted eyes widen in shock as Makoto's slender arms enclose her in a friendly embrace. "I'm truly happy for you," He encourages.

His words were the only thing preventing Toko from pushing him away, as she'd done to Komaru the first time they hugged. Recalling the physical rejection and why she'd done it, Toko mentally shrugs. _It won't kill me to open up to others, or at least Makoto._

Toko recuperates the supportive affection, giving the Ultimate Hope a gentle squeeze as a "Thank you." They separate, Makoto brandishing the same enthusiastic grin he had a minute ago. Toko taps the pads of her index digits together, shuffling her legs in place.

"I've gotta add my personal touch to my new office," Makoto's grin expands to a ridiculous level as he said that. _He's thrilled about his role as Headmaster,_ Toko reasons.

"I think you should find Komaru, she'd love to hear your story," He concludes with a softer expression, coming down from his excitement-high.

Taking Makoto's previous advice about happiness to heart, Toko nods and scurries out of the office, leaving the doors open in her wake. Kyoko enters the room seconds later, returning Makoto's smile to its former glory. "Waiting for her to leave, were you?"

"That's somewhat factual. I spent time with Hina and Hiro before returning to this floor," She informs. Makoto's grin transforms into a mischievous smirk as he walks hastily to the office doors, shutting them. He turns to face Kyoko's figure, eyeing her curves as he strides toward her.

"I told Toko I'd be personalizing my office, but I'd much rather get personal with you," Makoto jokes with subtle wanton intonation.

Kyoko feels his hands firmly grasp her hips from behind her, feeling his body pressed against hers. A tiny giggle escapes her at the light thrust he gave her. The bulge that brushed against her felt prominent enough for her to deduce he'd anticipated her return.

"What a terrible attempt at seduction," Kyoko teases, feeling Makoto's grip on her waist tighten. _He's handling me much rougher than expected, not that I mind._

"Shut up," Makoto mumbles gruffly as he removes her jacket. Kyoko smirks, intent on giving him a challenge in dominating her. That power-struggle can wait, as she's enjoying his bold actions far too much to stop him now.

As the pair occupy themselves in the Headmaster's office, Byakuya sits in his office with a pen in hand, jotting financial notes down in a booklet. Toko found Komaru in the company of Hina and Hiro. Despite not being too fond of the brainless mermaid and occult idiot, she shared her story with Komaru in their presence.

_Growth is vital, and so is acceptance. I wouldn't be where I am now without Master and Komaru, maybe even Makoto. I'm still scared of a lot, but I refuse to let my fear determine my actions. I've found safety, and I won't give it up. I can't._


	12. Prelude: Nurture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya's senses shut down in response to unexpected news. (Read the end chapter notes, please! A pleasant surprise is there.)

A year and a half later, and all is well. Fukawa and Togami have traversed the rocky and uneven levels of their inner-turmoils. Kyoko and Makoto have ironed out any kinks they've discovered.

_ To think I'd be in a functional relationship with Toko Fukawa. A woman who'd been at the heart of my contempt for commoners, now the core of my affection.  _ Byakuya wakes up with a variation of that realization every day.

_ I'm the luckiest guy on the planet, having Kyoko choose me. She's been so supportive, I can't imagine where I'd be without her.  _ Makoto's morning thoughts are usually that simple, but occasionally, he'll have lengthy inner-monologues.

_ Toko Togami. Byakuya and Toko Togami. Toko and Byakuya Togami. I can see our honeymoon night, I can feel it.  _ Toko's waking thoughts are much more graphic than her lover's but still grounded in reality.

_ Makoto's joy must be as infectious as his hope; I've smiled more during my time with him than I have in my life's entirety.  _ Kyoko's thoughts are observations first, speculation second.

Toko's waking fantasies have recently changed into stress-induced nightmares. For the first three days, she managed the thoughts. Then managing became tolerating, and finally, it became overwhelming.

"The most appropriate solution is to tell him and react accordingly," Kyoko advises. "Y-You know I can't just  _ tell _ him! He might leave, or worse, get angry!"

Toko pauses, a lustful grin leaving her mouth agape as drool dribbles down her chin. "An angry M-Master might not be too bad," She mumbles.

"Please don't have that livestock fantasy again," Komaru pleads spuriously. She expected that to fall on deaf ears, so Toko's subsequent quip surprises the younger Naegi.

"Y-You're just jealous of our love!" Toko's brows furrow, her grin converted to a frown. She reverts to her carnal state, trailing off, "Our intense, passionate love..."

"Accompanied by Toko Fukawa  _ and  _ Genocide Jack for an entire mission in Towa City. Your patience is commendable, Komaru," Kyoko praises as she observes Toko.

"There were some interesting developments," Komaru admits. "Toko!" She yells, snapping Toko out of her stupor.

"W-What?" The writing prodigy, now grounded in reality, wipes the drool away with her shirt sleeve.

"You don't want to tell Byakuya. Why?" Kyoko questions, her thumb subconsciously stroking the band on her ring finger.

Makoto had proposed to Kyoko on their year anniversary in a public fashion, despite the former detective being a relatively private person. Five months before dropping to one knee, Makoto motioned for the group of survivors to spend more time together. Since then, they've gathered at a randomly selected restaurant monthly.

Three months into the arrangement, Makoto purchased a white-gold band adorned with purple tourmaline gems. In the fourth month, when Hina's suggestion won the draw for a 3-star establishment, Makoto sprung his plan into action.

* * *

Appetizers and the main course flew by as the gang cracked jokes and people-watched. Makoto excused himself to the restroom, waving down a waiter after hiding from his party. The waitress that approached him was ecstatic and supportive, willing to carry out his idea.

Lucky for Makoto, he returned to the table earlier than he'd anticipated, so no suspicion was drawn. The waitress disrupts their trip down memory lane with four plates of various desserts, one of them being a triple-chocolate layer cake.

Makoto's behavior seemed natural to everyone except for Byakuya, who noted how the Ultimate Hope suppressed the strength of the smile he shot the waitress. The lack of dialogue also expanded the space for speculation, which piqued Byakuya's curiosity.

"Here ya go, Kyoko," Makoto stifles his grin again as he carefully transfers a slice onto her empty plate.

_ It's not abnormal for Makoto to be kind, but he's behaving differently. I'm sure he's merely having another fit of energy. _

Everyone stops at various stages of grabbing their own dessert, looking up at Kyoko whose, "Thank you," is cut off by a loud gasp.

"Oh my God," Hina says, "Makoto!" Komaru exclaims, "Holy shit," Hiro almost yells. Hina elbows him for his disruptive language during a crucial moment, eliciting a yelp from him.

Meanwhile, Toko's eyes simply widen as Byakuya smirks, releasing a "Hmph." Kyoko's gingerly retrieves a small box from the cake.

"Well, open it!" Makoto demands eagerly, Kyoko too stunned to do anything but listen.

"I know we haven't officially been together for long, but after all our talk about how long we've loved each other...I thought, why not now?"

"That's why you didn't mind our anniversary landing on our friend night," Kyoko realizes aloud as she looks up from the box. Her eyes scan the faces of her companions at the table, stopping on Makoto. "You planned this."

Her lover raises his index to his lip in thought, his cheeks flushing pink as he confirms her deduction. "As skilled a detective as ever, Kyoko. Yeah, this was planned. That's why I smiled at the waitress; She had the chef slip the box in for me."

The overbearing stillness taking over the table intensified the suspense, gasps erupting from everyone besides Togami as Kyoko removes her glove. They all knew how she felt about others witnessing her burns, so the moment became quite paramount.

She held her bare hand out towards Makoto, her lips thinned in concentration aimed toward controlling her blush. With the widest smile, the Ultimate Hope's dreams became a reality as he clumsily slid the ring onto her finger.

Their table burst into hushed congratulations and claps, Byakuya simply shooting a nod of approval at Makoto. Komaru hugs Kyoko from her side, Toko shyly smiling and occasionally glancing at Byakuya.

"I guess it's a good thing my suggestion didn't win, yeah? A burger shack would've made this experience pretty lackluster," Yasuhiro jokes, the table erupting in laughter at different volumes. Kyoko admires her fiance as he chuckles alongside their family.

* * *

"You a-aren't listening, are you?" Toko grills. Kyoko shakes her head lightly to ground herself.

"My apologies, I zoned out," "I can t-tell. I was rambling anyways," Toko admits.

"I've decided I won't tell him," Toko concludes anxiously. "You don't have that luxury," Kyoko reminds. "I know! D-Damnit!"

Toko's fingers twitch as the familiar itching sensation spreads across her scalp. Komaru smiles softly at Toko to ease her anxiety, and to show her she's proud. A deep sigh from Kyoko attracts the attention of the two girls.

"If it'll help, I'll share my secret with Makoto too. Not that it's really confidential," Kyoko offers.

"No w-way! I can't tell him," Toko's index fingertips collide rhythmically. Kyoko's determined frown appears.

"My apologies for revoking your options, but you're not going to do this otherwise. Fukawa, we're telling them together." Kyoko's suggestion turned assertion sinks into Toko's brain, forcing a compliant nod from her.

"Good. I'll call Makoto and tell them to return here."

**Later...**

"Hey, babe! Did something happen?" Makoto inquires as he enters the house. Byakuya walks briskly past him, almost pushing Makoto into the doorframe with how hard his side collided with Makoto's.

"Your pet names make my skin crawl," Byakuya's insult falls on deaf ears. "Toko?" Byakuya tenderly calls out.

"Yet you always call  _ me _ the sappy one," Makoto quips, receiving a death glare from Byakuya who'd whipped his head back to do so. The three girls exit Komaru's room with Kyoko in the lead.

Byakuya notices Komaru holding Toko's hand with one of her own, the other gripping the writing prodigy's shoulder comfortingly.

"What's going on? I demand an explanation," Byakuya insists, his long legs carrying him toward Toko. He's stopped two strides in by Kyoko's palm against his chest.

Sneering as he looks down at the wall between him and his beloved, Byakuya doesn't get the chance to speak. "This may be easier for her to say without you coddling her," Kyoko informs.

He cocks a brow, his eyes betraying his outward composed facade. The ocean waves crash and collide in his irises. "What?" He snaps, Kyoko sternly demanding, "Stand beside Makoto."

"I'd like to know what's going on, too. I'm really confused," Makoto speaks up, Byakuya frowning as he takes four steps backward until he's beside the Ultimate Hope.

With crossed arms, the progeny states, "You're always baffled. Perhaps you should open your eyes and quit burdening us with your puzzlement."

Kyoko conceals her frown with her usual stoic expression, nodding once while maintaining a fixed gaze on the two men. Komaru gently pushes Toko ahead, and with a shaky sigh from the girl, she raises her head.

Tear streaks stain her cheeks, her body trembling. Byakuya's heart dips into his stomach acid. "T-This won't be easy to say, but we can't  _ not  _ tell you two."

"Toko?" Byakuya calls out weakly, Makoto's gaze snapping between Toko and Kyoko. The fear doesn't set in until he glances at Byakuya. The despair on his face makes Makoto's stomach churn.

"Please spit it out," Makoto chokes, anxiety splattered over his features. Kyoko angles her head to look at Toko, nodding once as encouragement.

"B-Byakuya, darling...I'm p-p-pregnant."

Byakuya's heart rockets back into his chest before dropping back into his stomach, his ears ringing as white static obscures his vision.

Makoto's eyes widen, stuttering, "T-That's great, Toko!" before recalling how she'd said "we" earlier. "Wait...Kyoko? Are you...?"

In the form of a wordless answer, Kyoko flattens her right palm against her stomach. The left hand's digits rotate her ring, but given it's outside her glove, there's resistance.

Makoto dashes toward his wife and envelopes her in a bear-hug. After lifting her and spinning around twice, he sets her down and drops to his knees. His hands lightly tremble as they slip beneath her shirt, the pads of his fingers contacting her skin.

"Hey there, little guy!" He greets, talking to her stomach. "O-Or girl, you could totally be a girl! I bet you'd have your mother's beautiful eyes."

Makoto looks up at a flustered Kyoko, feeling her fingers glide through his hair. With a goofy grin, he stands up and grabs his wife's gloved hands, but Kyoko turns her head.

Makoto cocks a brow before following Kyoko's gaze, his smile disappearing as he witnesses Toko's fragile state. Her eyes are red from crying, and her body is shaking uncontrollably. The room's frozen, everyone now staring at a still, zoned out Byakuya.

_ Pregnant? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Toko finding safety in her friends and Byakuya, she's completed the first part of her journey. What must you do to maintain your relationships, though? You must Nurture them.
> 
> That's right, this initial independent entry has become a series. "Nurture" is the next installment, and if you're reading this that means you've finished the final chapter to Safe/prelude to Nurture. The first chapter of this sequel should be published within the next few days. If you'd like, comment with your thoughts on the series so far and tell me what you'd like to see in Nurture? I have a LOT planned. :D


End file.
